Vampire Queen
by Germantownmaiden
Summary: Seqeual to A Christmas Kiss. Anzu Mazaki has been Turned by the King of all Vampires and now she is to be his Queen. Atena, the unoffical Queen of Vampires is not happy with the new couple. Anzu's arrival is the undoing of all secrets and lies. But these simple little white lies and betrayals are nothing compared to the biggest secret of all. Anzu.
1. The Beginning

Welcome to the sequel of A Christmas Kiss! This story will go into more depth about the world of vampires, and this prologue should prove just about how deep I'm about to dive. :) So, any questions? Nope? Didn't think so! I don't think you guys need a summary to understand what's about to happen in this story, but if you don't I would suggest going back to reading A Christmas Kiss.

Disclaimer, I own nothing.

* * *

Vampire Queen

Prologue

Long ago, two Queens ruled over the Earth. One was a gift from the Heavens, the other a gift from the Darkness. Each ruled over their respective areas and they were almost always at war with each other. The Lady of Light had the ability to send her light all over the world, but because of the equally powerful Lady of Darkness, Lady Light's power would wane, and in turn day become night.

The wars were always started by Darkness, but no one would win these wars. In fact, both sides lost. No one would be standing on top, and no one would be dead. The most memorable battle was when both sent their armies and only one came back alive, it was probably the one time that Darkness had won over the Light.

A single soldier came back alive. It turned out that he was the only one in the army to have a family, and while he fought without mercy like everyone else, his brothers of war defended him; because they knew what it was like to loose a father in the wars. They knew.

Lady Light, hearing that at least one solider went home to the Darkness, knew that at least one of her soldiers was alive. They all came back. Dead. It was the only true win that the Darkness had over the Light.

One day, in a rare time of peace, Lady Dark discovered that her powers had grown all because she'd been at peace with the Light. Not letting good consume evil, but allowing them to become balanced. No one winning but at the same time, no one loosing.

Lady Light, feeling the new strength of night, knew that her opposite had grown in power, but she did not. In fact, Lady Light stayed the same. This made her fear that if she did not grow more powerful soon, the night would consume the day, and the Queen of Darkness would take Light's throne.

With that fear heavy in her heart, Lady Light was the one to declare war and for the first time, Lady Dark would not take up on it. In fact, she would ignore the messages that declared battle. Despite what she first thought, the peace was actually quite nice and with it she could concentrate on her people, but she could not understand The Queen of Light's messages for war.

Finally, Lady Light could not take the wait and attacked a helpless village in Lady Dark's realm.

Angered and outraged, the Dark Queen used her powers and made a dark army. They were shaped like humans so they could trick the Light army into believing they had a chance. The Dark Army was powerful, silver their only enemy since The Dark Queen wore only silver, and the Light since the Queen of Light was their opponent.

Their strength was a thousand times stronger than that of a normal human, their reflexes a hundred times faster. They were the ultimate army and with their Dark Queen leading them, they were godly.

They faced off the Army of Light, the Dark Queen so angry that she smothered out her counterpart's powers. The war broke out, the gold and steel weapons barely cutting down the dark army while the godly demons cut without mercy for their Queen and people.

The Dark Queen faced the Queen of Light and she demanded to know what those villagers had done to be killed, even the infants. Suddenly the Queen of Light could see that her counterpart was merely concentrating on her people, which was why she ignored the messages of declared war.

Realizing her mistake the Queen of Light asked if she could be forgiven for her mistake. The Dark Queen only responded by stabbing her counterpart in the heart and as the Light died, the Darkness whispered back. "A life for a life."

Both Queens died.

But before the Dark Queen died of exhaustion, she sent out her powers one more time. She decreed that one mortal would be born, worthy of her greatness, giving her a king, and then she died but not her power.

Both nations, torn apart by their grief for the deaths of their Queens paid for the consequences. The Light Kingdom was forever stained with the one fact that their Queen had killed an innocent village out of misplaced fear and that the Dark Queen only wanted her people's happiness.

The Dark Kingdom made a shrine that would one day be covered by the dark waters of the Pacific Ocean. It was beautiful in its glory, just like their Queen. Her decree was etched on the stone of her tomb, letting no one forget that she would one day return to them, more powerful than she ever was before.

* * *

What do you guys think? Interesting? Tell me! XDD


	2. What's the Rush?

Hello people of Fanfiction! This is the first chapter. This chapter, I must say, has been sprinkled with some lemon zest. So, it's not a true lemon, but merely zesty. But then again I thought I did a good job with this. So, you guys were warned. ;)

Disclaimer, I own NOTHING!

* * *

Vampire Queen

Chapter 1

It was still winter, January, and the snow was still pilled on the ground. A fairy tale reclusive lake with a sparkling waterfall was overlooked by a large mountain-like hill. On the hill was a large window that led into the large, but very nice home of Anzu Mazaki, former undercover cop who'd been pronounced dead due to her new fiancé's connections. Supposedly she'd been killed by Bakura as she killed him, trapping him and herself in the cabin that burnt down and thanks to her new Will that she'd signed hours after her death, it would go to Atem Mutou.

Her future husband . . . and King.

To her that didn't really matter that he was King because she was totally against getting on her knees. Not happening. What baffled her was this newfound temper. Anzu had never had a temper before, in fact, it was nearly non-existence. Sleep was totally making her head spin. Night was day and day was night and there were times where she would just fall down and sleep. Other times it was this dizzy spell and she was gone, off to dream land.

Talk about bazaar. She was known for deep sleep but not this deep. It actually pissed her off slightly that she went down before Atem did but he assured her that she would be able to stay up longer with age, but right now she was the equivalent of a vampire infant.

Not that the fact didn't get under her skin or anything . . . but she'd get there eventually. Right now she was awake, down in bed with Atem, the High Vampire Supreme King. (In a nutshell.) If he was a horse, he'd be the crème de la crème of purebreds. Then again, by human standards he was a purebred, in a way.

Pure Egyptian from a long line of Pharaohs, not one ounce of a commoner in his bloodline, and he was drop dead beautiful, or handsome, or both.

Black spiky hair tipped with violet, blond bangs framing his naturally tanned face. (And that natural tan was, of course, extended to the rest of his _body_.) Crimson eyes that always glowed softly. He was a perfect specimen of meat. _Very good_ meat.

A sleepy groan alerted Anzu that her King was waking up. Spinning over on her other side, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Morning handsome." She whispered into his ear, nibbling on it all the while. That was how she got her over-grown kitty to purr.

Wrapping his arms of steel around her tiny waist, he did indeed, purr. "Morning, my dear. How did you sleep?" he asked softly. Anzu's arms moved to his shoulders to rub his arms.

"Warm and safely." She said, snuggling into his chest. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" she asked, which made him smile.

"Hmm, let's see . . . you arrested me, and trust me honey, that doesn't happen, you ignored my charm spell enough to keep an edge and annoy the hell out of me when you didn't give me what I wanted right away . . . I think it all speaks for itself."

She laughed. "Is that so? Well, shall I give you more hell?" she asked in a low, husky seductive voice, and this time biting his ear a bit harder. "I could think of a few things to do." She actually managed to roll him over until she was in a dominate position, right on top. "But the question is, can you think of some things to do?"

His crimson eyes flashed and his fangs slid out. "Naughty, naughty kitten." He whispered, getting up so that they were face-to-face, lips dangerously close. "I can think of several things to do, they all involve rope, chains, and handcuffs."

Anzu fluttered her eyelashes suggestively. "Then I guess I have to play the weak little human while the big bad vampire eats me up." She kissed his neck, lingering. Atem snarled, grabbing a handful of her short brown hair, forcing her to bare her neck to him-

"My King, Anzu! We need to leave while the night is young." Joey said. Anzu's eyes flashed red as did Atem's as they turned toward the door, both flinging their auras at him. It got painfully silent. "I'll a . . . I'll leave you two alone." Both vampires heard the quick steps of retreat.

It was then that Seto interrupted them. "Atena is getting inpatient, My King." Anzu snarled, loud enough for Seto to hear that he was interrupting something he shouldn't have. Instead they heard a snort. "If noises could kill." He said. "You two continue on later, but not right now."

Anzu leaned into her King's ear. "I want to kill him." She growled, clawing at Atem's back, leaving possessive marks from his shoulders down, and nipped at his neck, drawing only a drop of blood.

Atem hissed. "I know. I'll let you have his arm if you want it."

"I'd rather have something _else_." She said. Atem cursed his First Turned child. Talk about bad timing.

"Seto," he growled. "I will interrupt you and Kisara at one point, and don't think I'm screwing around. I know Kisara wants a baby. Are you impotent?" he asked a little too innocently. There was a faint snarl on the other side of the door but he remained firm.

"I know you two want to continue, but your sister said she wanted you home, or she'd take over."

Atem snorted. "Like hell she can do that. You would be in her way." He said quite clearly despite the fact that Anzu's kisses were traveling down from his neck. Seto sniffed.

He might have put up the whole cold-and-emotionless façade but when in fact, he really wanted to run. His cousin had become like a parent of sorts, and everyone could agree on one thing.

Parents going at it was disgusting.

"Two hours, that's all I can give you." Seto said to the door and promptly left but not before hearing something, _or someone_, being slammed into the wall . . . parent sex . . . ugh.

When he walked into the living room Joey looked up from the book he was reading and gave a shaky smile. "I was sure you were going to die, by both their hands."

Seto slumped down into the comfortable couches. He was going to have to ask Anzu where she got these. "I thought she was going to come right out of the room and rip my arm off since Atem did technically give her permission to do so."

"You were the one to give them a time limit. You know Atem is going to do something to you."

"Yeah, probably, but there's a difference between Atena and Atem, our King needs us, and Atena doesn't give a damn about us. Which do you think I would take?"

Joey snorted, a scowl forming on his face. "She's a power climbing bitch, everyone knows it too. You know that group of loyal vampires that's always following her around?"

Seto's eyes narrowed. "What about them?" he asked, getting up to poke around in the fridge.

"She talks while I'm in the room because I can't do anything right." Joey said, reading Seto's mental question. "You on the other hand . . ." he shrugged. "So, anyway, Atena thinks they're strong enough to start her own kingdom."

The wine that Seto had gotten out of the fridge nearly fell to the ground before he caught it, spinning around to face the vampire. "She wants to start her own _kingdom_?" he sputtered. "Did you tell Atem about this?"

Joey shook his head. "Nope, I figured I'd tell him later and not ruin the mood in there." He said, pointing with his thumb to the back room. Seto put the small wine glass away and got one that was a little bit bigger out, pouring the bright red wine in and then adding some blood so it was drinkable.

"Atem is not going to be happy about this." Seto muttered as he sat down, wine in hand. "He may be five thousand years old but I've seen it for myself, he still has the temper of a First Turned vampire, it's just . . . well hidden."

Joey sighed. "That's true and if he gets a hold of Atena while in a fury, after hearing what I have to say, it's safe to say that some serious shit will go down."

"What's the serious shit?" Anzu asked, walking in, making both vampires jump. They hadn't seen or heard her open the door or walk down the hallway. Atem was leaning against the wall, his eyes were crimson, and they were glowing.

"So my sister wishes to start a new Kingdom, hmm?"

Joey held up his hands in defense. "Hey, that's all I know from listening in on her conversations."

"Did you say anything to her?"

"And risk not getting any more information from her talks?" Joey's brows rose. "Not a chance. I let her keep talking. She was talking about taking that destroyed palace that was in the Upper Egypt. Said that no one was there and with your vast amount of wealth and power, you kept people away from there since it was one of our summer haunts at one point."

Anzu sat down on a couch and patted the other cushion, inviting Atem to sit, which he did. "You lived there too?"

Atem shrugged his shoulders as he wrapped one arm around her. "When I was a child, but I haven't been there for a long time. Usually I just stop by real quick so no one has taken residence in the place."

"So that means I can go visit then?" she asked. Atem kissed her on the forehead.

"If you want to go to China I'll take you." Seto rolled his eyes.

"You're going to spoil her." He said.

Atem didn't miss a beat. "Right and you don't spoil Kisara?" Seto remained tactfully silent. Anzu got up then.

"So why don't we go? Besides, I know what I can do in several minutes of running. I want to know how quick I can get over to another state." She said and turned off all the lights, closing windows and locking everything up. Atem got up and went outside, Joey and Seto following. Once up and out of the garden shed, they came face-to-face with another vampire.

The vampire was pale with green eyes and long black hair tied up in a ponytail. He was only an inch shorter than Atem. He went to one knee. "My King, it is an honor to see you."

"Samuel." Atem said in greeting. "Up, my friend, I called in a favor from you."

"And that would be . . . ?"

"Watch this place. It belongs to Anzu."

Samuel's eyes flashed in surprise. "Anzu? You mean Anzu Mazaki?"

Seto blinked. "You know her?"

"Yes, you could say she was a vampire hunter, but she was rather unaware of that fact. I would call in and tell her about what one of my runaways that wouldn't listen to rules and orders, so I called her in, told her I needed her help and she would come down to discuss business with me. I had one of my men slip silver bullets in so she could kill them right off with having to deal with . . . problems."

Atem nodded as the garden shed opened to the subject they were talking about. She looked up and gasped in surprise. "Samuel, you're a . . ." she paused for a moment and shook her head. "I should have thought of you when Atem first told me about vamps. You slipped silver into my gun?"

"Would have been hard to explain." He said, giving her a fake, but friendly punch in the arm. "And now here you are, going to be my Queen. I should have known you'd be dangerous in the future."

They both laughed, leaving the three others slightly forgotten. Atem felt something in his chest. Jealousy? No, that couldn't be it because they acted like friends . . . and then he understood. He'd never really had a friend from the outside. Sure, his priests and Children, but never a human that he got close to. _'I feel like I shouldn't be watching this. It's like watching two best friends hanging out together. Strangers shouldn't be here is what I'm feeling.'_

Joey.

Seto sighed. "I understand you guys are friends, but we have to get going, Anzu."

She turned to glare at him but sighed. "Here. Take care of the place, won't you?" she asked Samuel.

Samuel smiled, a true smile, which was something most vampires forgot. "You have my word, Anzu. Perhaps I get some money while using it."

"What do you plan?"

"Weddings. It's hard for a vampire to get hitched when most places are run by humans and are still ignorant of us." Anzu smiled and gave him a fast hug, which he returned, much to Atem's surprise. Samuel was the oldest vampire in this area, which meant he wasn't too keen on hugs, but with Anzu it seemed . . . natural to give a hug.

"Hugs, Samuel?" Joey grinned. The vampire gave him the finger with a grin.

"After the third or second meeting I had with Anzu she decided that hugs were in order."

"That was because you were crying like a baby!" she defended herself.

"You would too if someone took your kid!"

"One difference."

"Oh?"

"I'd have my husband to chase the bastard who thought it'd be smart to snatch the King of Vampire's kid." Samuel blinked.

"I really hope that doesn't happen." Atem laughed because he could easily understand why that'd be the answer. Even Seto had to grin at that one. Samuel gave her one last friendly squeeze and took the key. "Can I use the place?" he asked once more.

Anzu nodded. "Of course. Just make sure that it's still in one piece, okay?"

"You have my word." She waved goodbye and took one good jump and she was gone. Samuel smiled. "She'll be a good queen." He said softly.

~o~

Anzu smiled as she landed. It felt so good to run fast, but then it was probably like that for everyone. "Anzu." Atem said, landing next to her. She turned and smiled.

"Did I jump a head of you?"

"You jumped?" he blinked. "Well, it does explain how you got here before we did."

She laughed. "Did I freak you out by standing here, as though I transported?" she gave him a quick, but fleeting kiss, one that teased, and jumped down from the billboard she was standing on. Atem quickly joined her.

"Just curious." He said, eyes watching her hungrily. Anzu spared a look over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"If only, if only." She said in a sing-song voice. Atem growled, knowing what she meant. Joey and Seto joined them once they were done talking.

"Are we ready this time?" Joey muttered. "I want to go home." Atem smiled and patted his friend's head.

"Yes, yes, we're leaving now." He said, taking a leap with Anzu following. Seto watched her with a calculating stare. Joey noticed.

"What's up?"

"It took Kisara and Mai some time to correctly use our powers that we gave them. So how is it that Anzu can do it so naturally? Like she's just taking a breath of air."

Joey shrugged his shoulders. "You know how some people are made to become vampires; we've had a few like that. Maybe she's just one of the rare few."

"Then what's with the nagging feeling it's something more?"

"You're paranoid?" Joey suggested before following the pair. Seto sighed. Maybe he was, but still . . . his instinct was never wrong.

* * *

:D

Next time on Vampire Queen, we meet . . . (drumroll) . . . ATENA!

See ya next time guys! (And leave reviews if something in this chapter bothered you.) :)

Have a nice day. (or night)


	3. The Future Queen!

Hi everyone. I know I haven't been updating but I can explain. I finally got my computer back from my dad and for most of the time I am over at my Mother's house. I cannot connect to the internet there and when I try to move the documents from my laptop to the main home computer it messes up the document to the point where I can't use it.

^^' Yeah. I am sorry people. Just to let you know, I have been working on my stories.

Disclaimer, I own nothing.

* * *

Vampire Queen

Chapter 2

_It was a hall, dark, barely lit by the torches as a woman with tanned skin, dark blue eyes, and a slim body walked through, not really bothering to think about if someone was watching her. Her brown hair was held back, out of her face with a single band of gold._

_She stopped suddenly upon hearing a hiss in the air. _

_It was no snake._

_Dodging quickly, she flung herself to the wall, but still remaining silent, allowing her to hear the familiar curse._

_No . . . it couldn't be! Turning around the woman opened her mouth but stopped as she stared into the eyes of a demon. Evil, horrible thoughts were placed into her mind, and the next thing she knew she was holding a dagger to her heart, she did not have control over her body anymore._

_Tears slid down her cheeks as she raised the knife, one thought, one name burned into her mind._

_'Atem . . .'_

_~o~_

A woman walked silently through the hall on a mission. Her King was returning today, with a new Child. That was all she'd been told at the moment. All the priests were curious to see the new vampire that had actually had the honor of being the first vampire turned by the King in over a thousand years.

Isis may not have been the first female vampire to be turned, but she was the most gifted by anyone's standard. She no longer needed the necklace to see the future; in fact, her ability was easier to understand than the visions the necklace showed her.

Isis had, over the long years, followed the flow of time and accepted the changing style of dressing up but so far, the modern world had taken first prize. It felt nice to wear jeans and a simple shirt with no embellished flare at all on the clothes. It seemed that almost everyone at the palace had taken to the modern style without question, even Mai had despite the fact that she'd been born in the Victorian Era.

"Isis, any word yet on my brother?" a familiar voice asked. Isis turned to see the oldest female vampire, the sister of Atem and the unofficial Queen of all Vampires. Atena was practically the female version of Atem with tiny differences.

For one, she was female. Her hair was the same color, but it was long and straight, not spiky. Her eyes were a soft crimson than her brothers, but she still had that sharp look the King possessed.

Isis shook her head. "I haven't seen or heard anything; I was just about to go to the other priests to see if they've heard anything."

Atena nodded. "I'll join you."

Isis nodded, trying to hold back the reply she would have given to anyone else except for Kisara and Mai. The difference was that Kisara and Mai were official and Atena was the unofficial, a mere stand-in until her King found someone that completed him. But then that was probably impossible. Teana had been the only one that could make her king smile from the heart. She had been the one to make him laugh with joy.

It made everyone's heart break when they heard the story for the first time.

The two women came upon two large doors that opened automatically at their approach. Inside there was seven other people. Shada, Karim, and Mahado were standing around a blue flame that burned brightly with Mana, Mahado's wife, Shimon, Kisara, and Mai. All looked up as the two entered.

"Isis." Mahado said in greeting.

"Everyone." She replied to the greeting. "Does anyone have any information from our King?"

Shada shook his head. "No. Seto or Joey has been the only ones to contact us. It's never Atem."

Isis nodded as Atena spoke. "He must be concentrating on his new Child that he Turned." She said.

"That may be the reason; Seto did mention that the Fledgling had an unusual fiery temper." Karim said, putting in his information. Mana hummed and threw something in the blue flame.

The flame changed and showed them an empty room, but not for long. The door, banged open, making all the vampires jump a bit. It was Joey. He looked over to where the other blue had appeared and sat down in front of it, revealing the long jagged cut that ran across his face.

Mai gasped. "What happened to you?"

Joey sighed. "Atem's new vampire, dear Ra, did he have to Turn a damn cop?" he muttered.

Kisara's brows shot up. "He Turned a cop? Wow, that's gutsy."

Joey snorted. "Not gutsy, it's just really hard to tip-toe around her."

Atena laughed. "What'd you do to disserve the face wound?"

"I made a joke about Atem and she didn't really like it."

"Didn't like? I'd say she opposed your views very strongly." Another voice chimed in. Seto. Joey gave the second King a scowl as the second oldest vampire sat down.

"She didn't get punished?" Kisara blinked.

Seto laughed while Joey continued to scowl. "Punish? As if. He's spoiling her bad, so bad he's started calling her kitten, which he probably means tiger or some other big cat."

Atena's brow rose. "He's actually spoiling her? That's rare. So when are you guys going to get back?"

"We're waiting for her to wake up from sleep right now. We should be home by midnight."

There was a noise behind them and the door behind them had cracked open. One bright crimson eye glowed out from the darkness, making Joey jump a few feet in the air. "Damn it! Go and practice with Atem!" he snapped.

The crimson eye blinked, reappeared as a bright clear sapphire blue and then blinked once more and didn't reappear. Joey got up and opened the door, only to get a popper in his face, making him scream as Seto's shoulders started to shake. "She's been scaring him ever since she found out his weakness. Get up off the floor, idiot."

Joey did and ran after the tinkling female laughter that was fading as the vampire ran down the hall. "Get back here you jackass!" he yelled. Seto smirked.

"I personally can't wait to see what she'll do when we get home."

"What's her name?" Atena asked, asking the question everyone wanted to know. Seto gave her a sharp look through narrowed eyes.

"Your King wants to introduce her personally to everyone, so he has forbid me from talking about her or giving you details." His gaze seemed to sharpen even more somehow. "Why are you in the Room of Priests, Atena? As far as positions are concerned, you're not allowed inside, and that goes for Kisara and Mai as well."

Kisara gave a pretty pout. "I can't see if my husband is okay?"

For a fleeting instant, the second King's gaze softened before returning normal. "I'm fine."

Kisara's pout didn't go away but she understood the message. "I'll see you some time tonight?"

"Indeed."

The image disappeared in the flame and Kisara, Mai, and Atena left. Isis turned to her fellow priests as she spoke. "It seems like the new Fledgling will be a handful."

Mana smiled. "But I want to know why Atem is spoiling her."

Mahado nodded. "He's never really spoiled any Child of his. In fact, he's often times cruel."

"Maybe she's a good fighter, that mark on Joey's proved quite a bit." Karim pointed out. "Joey may act like a fool at times but he is powerful, it's hard for even Atena to get a landing hit on him."

Shimon finally spoke after listening. "We shall find out when they get here." The priests nodded, knowing that they could only wait to see the new vampire that their King claimed.

* * *

Atena was a bit jittery. It had been a thousand years since a new vampire had been chosen by her brother. To her, the new vampire was a chance to get more powerful.

"My Queen." A voice behind her made her turn. It was Aname, a young vampire, only six hundred years old. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail with gold bands and chains decorating her hair. Her simple white dress made her tan skin and the rubies that hung from her ears stand out even more.

"Aname?"

"A message from Priestess Isis. She said that the King is only minutes away." Atena smiled.

"Thank you, Aname, you may leave now." The young woman bowed and left the throne room. Atena made sure her dress was straight with no dust on it before standing beside her brother's throne.

The large room started to fill up, her followers on one side with some mix of others. Diamond and the twins walked in then. All three looking a bit nervous. Atena wondered if it was true that Bakura had gone insane. It was a little hard to believe since he was so powerful, powerful to the point that only Atem could beat him in a fight.

The room hummed with energy, but then fell eerily silent as someone else entered the room. Kisara and Mai. When they were first Turned, they were considerably powerful but when they became Queens, the power around them built to the point that it was suffocating.

It was still silent; no one dared move because they could feel their King's aura coming closer. Atena took a deep breath and gathered her courage so she wouldn't start to shake. Atem may be her brother but that didn't change the fact that he terrified her.

Seto and Joey came in. Atena stiffened her shoulders like everyone else but Kisara and Mai who held out their hands in waiting. How they could stand before those two without flinching, stiffening, or moving into a defensive position was beyond Atena.

Then her brother came in.

Quickly everyone went on one knee, heads bowed. His gaze swept over everyone in the room, and they could feel it. Atem's gaze landed on Atena. She wanted to get up and give him a hug like she had so many times in the past when he'd come home from a hunting party, but the instinct that came with being a vampire told her to stay put.

Something was off.

His power was somehow . . . intensified. He must have grown in power, again. Before he'd left his presence felt wild and feral, like a jungle cat that was never truly at rest but now, now it made Atena's skin crawl. How was it that he could have that power in such a confined body? Was it even possible? Sure it was, he'd just proven it to her.

"I'm glad to be home." He said. Every vampire looked up, their hearts following his every word as he spoke. "As you know, Bakura fell to the grips of insanity, and I had no choice but to kill him." A painful and respectful silence fell over the room as Diamond sobbed. Kisara and Mai were making soft soothing sounds.

Atem sighed. "We all know that vampires who are insane need to kill, to feel the blood lust, and Bakura was no different. He destroyed one family, leaving only the daughter alive for her to come home, and for her nightmare to start." Horror filled the other vampires and the pity in their gazes was obvious. Atena pressed her lips together. She couldn't imagine what the girl had gone through.

"I left for several reasons, Bakura was once of them, as most of you know," he said in an annoyed tone of voice. "My damned tooth," Soft laughter went around at this. "And the paperwork, but when my tooth was done several things happened. I was arrested by a cop." There was disbelief throughout the room. "And I went with her, willingly and spending time with her, I found that she was the daughter who lost her family to Bakura. She lost something close to her, and somehow, I managed to make her smile again, and in turn she managed to make me smile."

Atena froze like everyone else. Her brother was smiling again, a real smile! No . . .

He held out his hand and from the doors a woman came out from the shadows. Her blue sapphire eyes glowed brightly and her hair was brown, shoulder length. Slim and fit, Atena could see the slick muscle under her skin. She was a tiny thing, and it made her feel like a damn cow.

"I would like you to meet my future Queen, Anzu Mazaki."

* * *

It's short but I hit a wall upon typing in the last line. I had no idea what would possible go after it so I was like, "I'll just leave it for next chapter."

Next chapter, btw, we will be dealing with some bro/sis fights.


	4. The Monster Beneath

Hi guys, updating again. :) Please enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

Vampire Queen

Chapter 3

_She sobbed as she held the dagger in her hands. "Please . . . he needs me!" she begged the black figure in the shadows. Laughter followed. _

_"He will only need _me_." The familiar voice sneered. "_You_ are no longer of use to anyone."_

* * *

Anzu was sitting on the bed she would now share with Atem. Good gods, that whole entire thing was a completely mess. Atena, and she wasn't very hard to miss since she was the female version of Atem, seemed to explode. Not physically, but her aura had changed color from a welcoming light blue to a dark angry red. The vampire Queen had flung her energy at Anzu, attempting to force her into submission, but when in fact, the opposite happened.

_Atena snarled and flung her energy at the newly Turned vampire. Anzu's fighting instincts screamed at her to attack, and because she had very little control over her new powerful body, Anzu did just that, she ran forward, merely a blur, slammed her elbow in Atena's gut and lashed out with her clawed hands over the Queen's face._

_Seto and Joey quickly pulled Atena away while Atem pulled Anzu back to his side. _'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!'_ she gasped. _'I couldn't . . . I couldn't . . .'

'Hush. Atena should have known better then to try and make you submit like that.'_ Atena screamed and broke away from Seto and Joey's grasps. Atem pulled up his aura like a shield and it did the job as Atena merely stopped, like she had just hit a wall._

_"_Enough_!" he snarled, making all the vampires flinch and shrink away in fear. Atena did the same. Anzu peeked around Atem's solid form to see the large gash across the woman's face heal right before her eyes. "We will talk later." He growled and gently pushed Anzu away from the throne room that was already empting of vampires fleeing._

_No one didn't want to know what would happen to Atena, and many were ready to go underground the moment they heard any bloodcurdling screams. _

During all the drama Anzu had noticed something about Atena that screamed disturbing. When Atem had announced that she would be the future Queen, Atena's eyes filled with hurt, betrayal, and . . . jealousy . . . but it was that jealousy she'd seen that made Anzu shiver.

She'd known that in the past Egyptian royal families would often have their children marry each other . . . but she'd figured that Atem was a bit too modernized for that, but the real question now was if Atena was still holding on to her past?

The door opened then and Atem stepped through, tired. "Hey . . ."

"I have a question." She said. Atem sat down next to her and waited for her to ask. Anzu asked within the safety of their minds. He blinked at the information and his lips were pressed into a thin line.

"I was wondering when you would catch on to that."

"Explain to me, please." She asked. Atem sighed and rested his head into his hands.

"Atena has a . . . what do you call them now . . ." he paused for a moment longer before he snapped his fingers. "She has a serious brother complex. For a long time as I was growing up I was always watching out for her and it was planned in the future, maybe about five to seven months after my crowning, that we would get married. But then I met Teana," he said her name quickly, as if it was painful to say. "And I broke the future engagement. Atena was not pleased at all. We had a fight soon after, her basic defense was her saying that I had betrayed her for another woman."

"I bet that got under your skin."

He snorted and turned to her. "You have no idea. By that time I was already a vampire and trying to control my emotions."

"So she was walking on a thin line, a very thin line."

He nodded. "Yeah, she was. I yelled at her, saying that I was blood related to her. I wasn't stupid. I've seen what happens when a family will often interbreed with each other; it's what caused the famous King Tut problems."

"I thought he was murdered."

Atem snorted. "Hardly. The boy was a frail thing to begin with; he barely made it past the first day of his birth. His parents were brother and sister. The reason why so many decorated chairs and canes were made for him was because of his leg and that disease that ran in the family."

Anzu blinked at him in shock. "So . . . he wasn't really murdered by the general or his wife?"

Atem sniffed. "The general was all bark and no bite and Tut's wife, Ankhesenamun, born with the name Ankhesenpaaten, was his half-sister. The children he could have had were stillborn." He sighed and continued. "Anyway, Atena decided to remain silent for some years, wouldn't even speak to me, and I actually appreciated it."

"I guess being the first vampire plus the future vampire king; your emotions would be a little more . . . spotty."

He snorted and turned to her. "You have no idea. Do you know how many statues I've destroyed in my youth? And most of them were my father's."

"Explains why his name is only written in the lists of pharaohs." She muttered. "What else did you destroy?"

Atem looked rather uncomfortable before he stood up suddenly. "Let's not talk about that." He said quickly. "Your coronation will be in a month, Anzu."

She shivered. "Atena?"

He turned to her and sighed. "To tell you the truth, Atena never went through a coronation like you will. When I said she would act as queen I meant she would stand by my side, make sure some of the simple stuff, like managing the females, went smoothly, and have a little voice with some decrees I made. But that was it. Over the years the people just started calling her the queen because I hadn't found anyone who would be . . . like you." He explained.

Anzu nodded. "That must have gotten to her head though, being called Queen for so many centuries."

He sighed and shrugged. "I suppose it did." Anzu frowned and rubbed his back.

"The conversation you had with your sister . . . it didn't go well?"

Atem gritted his teeth together.

_"I made you ambassador, sister, never the queen!" he snarled. Atena snarled back._

_"And yet I might as well have been the queen! While you wallowed in pity and guilt that had no reason to be there, the bitch left you."_

_"Do you feel any of that guilt of pity from me? I have forgotten her, she is the past, will always be the past, Anzu is my future and I swear by the gods if you harm her I will give you a punishment worse than Aknadin."_

_Atena's eyes turned to a blood red as she bared her teeth at him. "You can't." Atem snapped and slammed his fist into her stomach, making her scream as she hit the stone wall with a painful thud. _

_"_I can't?_" he snarled, his black aura swarming around him as he walked to her fallen form. "_I can't?_" With his nails he slashed open her cheek before taking out one eye, all done in a second. Atena screamed and clutched her bleeding face, a sob shook from her throat. "Stop being a child, Atena, your eye will grow back in an hour tops." He said coldly._

_She didn't move. Atem paused to feel his sister's power to find . . . she was weakening. She had stopped growing in power, not even the amount of followers she had would ever help. "Scratch that, it'll grow back in three days."_

_How long have you known?" she asked softly. "That I was weak to begin with?"_

_"Since I turned you. Though I expected you to get a bit stronger, at least to Isis's strength in power, since you were my sibling, but it seems I miscalculated."_

_"So you're replacing me?"_

_Atena finally looked up at him with her good eye and he looked down at her with cold uncaring eyes. "You would have been replaced anyway." He turned and left, not bothering to send her a comforting thought as she started to cry._

"It went fine, Anzu. I put her in her place, that is all." He said and left the room, leaving his wife alone. He didn't want her to see the monster that was just under the surface of his skin.

Anzu watched him go, sending loving and comforting thoughts his way. His mood was black but it had lightened somewhat. Sighing she lay down in the silk sheets.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Mana skipped into the Room of Priests where her husband was. "What a show, right?" she asked as she entered the room.

Instead of husband answering, it was Isis. "As much as I don't like Atena, it was a bit harsh the way he did not warn his sister."

"Atena has stepped over her boundaries as an ambassador for a long time; it was only a matter of time before Atem stepped in to reassert her limits." Shada pointed out. Isis nodded in agreement while Mana glared at all of the priests with a spark of anger.

"Darn right she's stepped over her boundaries! Everyone but her followers were getting tired of her high-and-mighty attitude. I'm not the least bit sorry for Atena. She got what was coming to her. I know you were annoyed, Isis. You're respected; she won't bother you like she did to me."

Mahado showed interest in the conversation then. "What did she do to you?"

Mana huffed angrily. "She kept making me do spells that pushed me to my limits. If I wasn't a vampire I would have been dead a long time ago. Everyone knows that she was cruel to anyone who was close to Atem, and me being his best friend I was a living target."

"You didn't think to tell the Pharaoh about this?" Karim asked.

"Yeah, like that would help since Atena did everything with him other than sleep with him." Mana huffed and sat next to Mahado. There was a gently knock at the door. Isis told whoever it was to come in.

Light from the hall spilled in to reveal Kisara, the shy Queen of Seto. "I hope I'm not intruding on anything."

"Not all, Kisara, come in, please." Shimon said gently. The pale queen walked in and quickly closed the door. "Is something wrong?"

"I was hoping to discuss the . . . events from earlier." She said softly after finding a seat.

"We were just talking about it."

"How is she, by the way?" Karim asked. Kisara shivered and seemed to pale even more.

"Missing one eye and has a very large gash in the face. It seems that she pushed the Pharaoh too far." There was a heavy silence before Mana spoke.

"Why did you leave?"

Kisara sighed and shook her head. "She was . . . a pitiful sight. I think she's taking her brother's anger harder than the fact that she is no longer the unofficial queen." Mana sniffed, but no one else could say anything.

Isis finally spoke, very nervously. "Did anyone else notice that the new queen . . . her aura?"

"How different it is?" Kisara put in. "Yes, Seto is curious about that fact as well."

"Makes you wonder just how powerful she'll be."

"She's still young," Karim said. "She is an unknown at the moment."

Isis gripped the chair arm. "But how unknown?"

* * *

I'm done!

Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	5. Vulnerable But Loved

Hi guys! I finally updated this story! I have the next chapter all ready, but it's up to you guys just how much you want it. The chapter four reviews will count only. Ten reviews, that's all I ask. (Shouldn't be hard.)

Lots of fluffy-ness in this chapter. (And some not so fluffy.) Secrets too. :3

Disclaimer, I own nothing.

* * *

Vampire Queen

Chapter 4

Atena was curled up in a chair that was sitting in her room. Her cheek was burning and her face was numb. The eye her brother had taken from her for three days was covered up with white bandage. Why couldn't people understand that she simply wanted a permanent place in her brother's court?

All her life she had been thrown around the court as just a simple princess with no real value except to make a union for a peace treaty. Atem had always been the center of attention when she had been human. It was never about her. Just him.

It had created a growing bitterness in her heart that made her lash out at others in her loneliness. Yes, she had stepped over her boundaries by accepting the title the people had given her, but that title, false or not, had made her feel wanted. Her brother listened to her thoughts, getting her view of what she saw on some decisions.

Now that Anzu was here, Atena felt so small now, just like how she felt when she was human.

"My Queen."

Atena turned to see one of her loyal followers, Aname, standing at the door. "You'll be punished it you say that to me." Atena warned with a flat voice. The young vampire stiffened and shook her head.

"No, you will always be my Queen, not that new vampire!" Aname spat. Atena smiled. At least one person saw her as something instead of nothing.

"I thank you for that, Aname, I really do, but brother has made it very clear," she said, giving Aname the full view of her face. "That I am no longer the Queen." The young vampire paled.

"_You're brother did that to you_?" she whispered softly, as if she couldn't really believe it.

"It's what I get for pissing off the Vampire King, Aname. I don't need pity at the moment, just solitude." Aname bowed before quickly leaving. How could the King do that to his sister?

Aname hadn't been born in their time but she had been told that they were very close as children and nothing hadn't really changed when they became vampires. But then, that was five thousand years ago. The amount of years still made Aname shiver. So many things happened to vampires that usually they didn't make it to one thousand and five hundred years and the King and his people in the palace had been around for _five thousand_.

The King still frightened her even though some other six hundred-year-old could talk to him with ease. It was funny, really, by vampire standards he was her grandfather while her mother, an important noble, was turned by the king. But that connection meant nothing, it was the blood connection that people cared about.

The new vampire, after fifty years of calming down some, she would provide blood heirs for their king. It was interesting just how one vampire could change and restructure the pecking order. The High King would still stand, his true Queen at his side, the children, the sub-kings, priests, and then the others under.

But where did that leave Atena? Aname gritted her teeth together. Atena was the Queen and that was final!

* * *

Atem was standing on the balcony looking out over the village that once teemed with life of his people. Now only a few humans remained and the ground below had turned into a maze of rooms, pillars, and tunnels. Time like a never ending river stretching out before him.

Sometimes it often felt too heavy for him to bear, but with Anzu now time didn't feel so heavy on his shoulders. It was another weight off. "My King."

Atem looked over his shoulder to see Isis. "Is something wrong?"

She looked him straight in the eye. "I don't know, but I do think it is I who should be asking such a question." Had it been anyone else his temper would have snapped, but he respected Isis. She resisted him longer, looked as if she couldn't put up a fight and yet she was a force, but a calm force. No one would look at him in the eye and ask him questions that they had no right to know. Isis on the other hand looked at him in the eye, never flinched, and asked personal questions without fear.

Out of all of the people he Turned, she had been the easiest to teach. He shrugged. "I . . . I'm afraid." He said softly. Isis blinked but remained silent, allowing him to continue. "I don't want to show Anzu the monster inside of me, I'm afraid she would look at me in a different light, and that's not what I want."

"My King," she sighed and walked up to stand next to him. "We are all monsters. It is born when we are born, humans have a limited time to see that, some see it and use it to do evil, others learn their monster, control it with other activities, and some don't even see it until they die." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts so she could word this correctly. "But we have more time and as we age, our monsters grow with us. My King, we cannot escape this. Some have found ways so that it doesn't consume us, others have no way to fight it, and they lose."

Atem soaked in the information as they stood together in silence. At that moment the wind swept away the last of the clouds revealing the large full moon. He sighed and lifted his face the moonlight that washed over the sands of his home, turning the sea of gold into silver.

"Could you answer me, Isis?" The woman tilted her head. "Are you still watching over _him_?" he asked softly, almost as if his words were merely part of the wind. The priestess looked up at her King, shocked.

"How did you know?"

"When you disappeared in your room for a full year I came by to see how you were doing, because we still thought you to be ill. I, unlike my foolish children, use my nose. Pregnant women tend to smell . . ." he paused to find the word. "Milky."

Isis blushed. "I smelled _milky_?"

Atem smiled. "You sound horrified."

"Of course I am! What if Mana knows?"

Atem laughed. "Mana hasn't been around a lot of pregnant women, Isis, so I don't think she'd put two and two together."

"You know she's possessive."

He nodded. "Yes, she is. But I have a feeling she'd understand it. Mahado wasn't her husband at the time. Now, to my original question, how is he?"

"He's fine. I gave him to a vampire couple that couldn't have any children at all."

"Will you tell Mahado at one point?"

Isis sighed and shook her head. "I've watched over him, I held him in my womb, but he never did feel like mine, I have a feeling he will feel the same."

"You don't know that." Laughter from the village pulled their attention to vampire male who had, Atem noted, the body type as Mahado, but he could see an aura of calmness around him. He had black hair with the usual tan skin. "What's his name?"

"Harsiesis."

"Ah, Horus, son of Isis." Atem looked over at her. "A fitting name."

"It is the only a connection I can have to him. I do not have the courage to face him." She said sadly.

"One day you will." Isis wanted to believe such a thing, but her biggest fear was not death, not the torture from her King, but the rejection from her only son. As if her King could read her mind, he repeated what he had said. "One day you will."

* * *

Atem walked into his room to see Anzu reading, or trying to read, a scroll. "It's upside-down, love."

"Will you teach me?" she asked softly, turning to look over at him, not bothering to be angry at his correction. Atem smiled and walked over to look at the scroll she was reading. His brows rose.

"Now why on earth would you pick out a scroll about . . ." he paused to laugh.

Anzu was so confused. "I went to the library you had here and I asked the man if he would direct me to some scrolls that would help me learn."

Atem smiled at her determination to learn his language and read it. Settling down on the bed next to her, he grabbed a paper and pen and began to draw the symbols he'd grown up with. "We'll start off at the beginning. This is obviously an ankh. It means eternal life. In the wall paintings they would be drawn with the gods a lot of the time and would be offering the breath you will need for the afterlife."

He continued his lesson with a few interruptions from Anzu because of a simple minor question she asked. As it went on Anzu started to yawn a lot more often, trying to stay awake.

Atem noticed this and looked out the window for the first time to see the beginning to spread the light over the sands. Getting up he quickly grabbed a black heavy curtain and cut the room in half, leaving Anzu and the bed in a darker area then before. He went to close the second curtain; the bed now would be hard to see by human standards. "And now for the wall." He mumbled. He waved his hand and the floor began to rumble and slowly a wall began to rise.

Once only a crack of the sunlight that was now spilling over the land could be seen the wall stopped rising leaving the small make-shift room in complete darkness. "Sleepy." He heard Anzu whisper as she snuggled into the silk sheets. Atem smiled and sat down to join her on the bed. "You're happier again." She said softly.

He blinked. "I wasn't aware I was in a bad mood."

Her blue eyes glowed softly, locking with his crimson ones. The truth and honesty in those blue orbs shocked him and left Atem strangely vulnerable, but loved at the same time. She gave him a secret smile, as if she knew something he didn't. "Come to bed." She whispered tenderly.

Atem gave up trying to resist those warm eyes. He leaned down and kissed her, taking in that warmth, the laughter. "Sleep." She said into his ear, breaking him, and then forming him anew.

* * *

Told you, lots of fluffy. The lemons will eventually come around but it's just the beginning, so no need to rush things. :)

Remember, ten (10) reviews or more. For the next chapter _**that's already done**_!

Thanks for reading!


	6. City of Angels

Hi everyone, I'm back with an update! As promised, ten reviews means anouther chapter. Now, A lot of you guys are asking for Atena and Anzu to go at it again, so, I decided to give you what you've asked for. BUT! The fight is actually in the sixth chapter, you'll know what I mean after reading.

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

Vampire Queen

Chapter 5

Anzu woke up alone in bed the next morning, err, night. There was a faint burning in her throat, telling her that she was starting to get hungry. Growling, she rolled out of bed and landed on her butt on the stone floor. So far, this whole new life was not starting out so good.

She was hated by her future husband's sister for something rather stupid and that sister's followers hated her, some people were afraid of her even! The mere thought of that puzzled and infuriated her. It's not like she could push them into a ray of sunshine!

Okay, she could do that, but she wouldn't.

Peeking out to the balcony that overlooked the desert she spotted the city not far off. Anzu felt the burn in her throat throb viciously, making her clutch her throat. She had to leave, she had to drink.

Anzu looked down the balcony and mentally made out a path to get down before she jumped. Too much power!

She gasped as she landed on the warm sand, her knees nearly buckling but she quickly recovered and took off, practically flying through the air. After only six powerful jumps Anzu was already at the edge of the city that seemed to be a living thing. "I'm going to have to be careful here." She said to herself, remembering that she might as well have been a child in the world of vampires, not to mention there were vampire hunters out there.

Anzu looked down at herself making sure she was at least fully dressed. "I guess it'll work." She said. She was in a short silk night dress that reached her knees, it left her feeling a bit like a ghost. On her feet were some simple slippers that matched her gown. When she had first gotten them she actually thought it was an outfit.

Slipping into the city, Anzu was immediately surrounded by noise, smells, and the other elements of the city. Since her Turning, she had been surrounded by other vampires and protected by Seto and Joey, here, she could do that herself. But she felt a little bad too.

It was like the time she slipped out against her father's wishes to go see her old boyfriend. Laughing to herself she took in all the sights, after all, she'd never been to Egypt before.

"Hey, Bloodsucker!" a yell went up from behind. Anzu spun around to see a boy, maybe thirteen years old, holding a silver cross. She sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry, don't know what you're talking about."

The boy scowled. Anzu looked over him again. He had brown hair for sure, one blue eye, the other green . . . wait a minute!

~o~

_"Do you have any ever-lasting enemies?" she asked Atem. He turned to her and blinked. _

_"What do you mean?" Anzu rolled her eyes. _

_"Scratch that; doubt there have been ever-lasting enemies. Vampire Hunters, is there like a bloodline that's always challenged you?" she paused for a second before smiling. "Like in the movies."_

_This time Atem rolled his eyes. "Of course, what kind of vampire king would I be if I didn't have a family of vampire hunters forever after me? Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. The Angel line has always been after me."_

_Her brow rose. "Angel?"_

_He chuckled. "Not the real angels. A long time ago, I ran into a farmer by the name of William. We got off to a very bad start; he had caught me drinking the blood of his wife. Supposedly he went to a church and asked God to give him the power to fight me. The next time we met, I noted that both he and his wife had one blue eye and a green eye, and they were very ready, and able, to fight me."_

_"I'm sure that brought you some amusement." She muttered. Atem laughed._

_"They did, and his family still does. I let them deal with the vampires that won't accept authority."_

_~o~_

"The Angel family line." She whispered. The boy grinned and flickered the silver cross stake expertly in his hands.

"Got that right. Prepare to die!" He yelled and bolted forward. Anzu blinked, slightly impressed with the boy's speed, but he wasn't fast enough. Quickly she merely stepped aside, leaving the boy stabbing air.

Anzu caught him before he fell face first in the concrete. The boy blushed and yanked away from his grip, dropping the silver cross in the process. Quickly, she kicked it away before he could grab it again. "Calm down, it's not like I attacked anyone." She sniffed. "Besides, you're a little too young to be an official Vampire Hunter, aren't you?"

His blushed went from his neck to his cheeks. "So what?"

"Then I can't attack you, and you have no right to attack me." She explained. "Besides, you're just a kid."

"I'm thirteen!" the boy said with indignation. Anzu raised a brow, making the boys shoulders slumped. "Shut up. I just want to prove to my Dad that I can be a Hunter, age doesn't matter."

Anzu smiled bitterly. She had been the same way when she was thirteen too. "Yeah, Dads just don't get it, do they?"

"Heck no!" he said crossing his arms before pausing to peer up at her. "How would you know?"

"I was thirteen too, mister." She laughed. He blinked.

"But you have to be like, three hundred years old."

"Nope, in vampire's speak, I am merely months old." His jaw dropped. "What?"

"Nothing, other then the fact that you're the youngest vampire I've ever met."

"I feel so honored." She said. That managed to make the boy actually smile at her. "I'm Anzu Mazaki, by the way. How bout you?"

"My name is Arrow Angel." Anzu smiled at him. He looked and acted a lot like her youngest brother.

"You remind me of him so much."

"Who?"

"My little brother. He was killed by a vampire, your family might have heard of him before. Bakura."

Arrow's eyes widened. "The one who can become invisible in the sand?" She merely nodded. "How did you live?"

"I was just starting out as a cop, Police Academy."

"Why were you Turned?" Arrow demanded.

"I walked into the house they were killed in, and let me tell me, it was horrible." She was going to skip over the nightmares she still had. "I lived for the rest of my life running after him. He came after me and I went to him."

"So you were Turned by him?"

"No, but he did almost kill me."

"Who were Turned by then?"

Anzu smiled. "The King." Arrow rolled his eyes.

"There are three."

"The High King." He looked at her like she was a freak on wheels.

"You were Turned by Atem?"

"Yes."

"How did you get to know him? I mean, he's the oldest thing ever!"

"I'm his." He looked at her with a blank face. "What's your mother to your father?"

Now he blushed. "You mean . . . you're his _Queen_!" he asked softly.

"Not yet." She muttered. Arrow laughed, pulling Anzu into it, leaving them both laughing.

"Well, this is a surprise." Anzu froze at the familiar voice and slowly turned to face her.

"Atena."

* * *

:D

I need ten reviews for the next chapter. (Guess what! It's already completed too! So, ten reviews?)

Thank you for reading, hopefully I won't have to wait long for the next chapter update, hmm?

Have a nice day! (or night)


	7. Forever Dead

Hi everyone! Ten reviews! (Yay!) So now, we have the actual fight. So, a heads-ups before you begin reading, I suck at writing fight scenes so I did try, but . . . I gave it just a tiny, ity-bity twist. One vampire is in the way and I really do need to get rid of her. (I'm tired of writing her in, so I'm just gonna kill her off.) Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

Vampire Queen

Chapter 6

Arrow Angel was the oddball in his class, in the neighborhood, like most of his family. To him, growing up hearing about vampires existing was so normal that he often forgot what weird and odd out in the world was. Since the day he'd turned five years old he had secretly started to practice and hone his skills in every way he could without his family knowing about it.

But when his father had caught him practicing with a knife it had cut a good sized hole in his heart when the old man had yelled that he was far too young. It was that event that led him to sneak out and go after an actual vampire.

Unfortunately for him it was a vampire that was a tad bit too powerful. When he'd first seen her he could feel the power that rolled off her in waves. Logic told him that he wasn't strong enough to take her with the silver cross he had snatched.

His ego said something very different.

To his shock, she didn't react like any vampire would. First she denied it, and then upon realizing he came from the Angel bloodline he noted that her blue eyes had started to glow a little bit, reminding him of the blue city lights they were now surrounded in.

The street was conveniently empty of all people, but Arrow quickly amended that at this time of night, it usually was.

All the time learning about vampires he'd forgotten that they too were once human and to meet a vampire only months old, who acted very much like a human, who once had a family that was killed by a vampire, it was easy to say it made him see things in a different light.

What was the real shocker was the fact that she would be the Queen of Vampires, the mate, or whatever they called them, of the High King, Atem. His Grandpa Williams, the man who first started the family bloodline, never stopped grumbling about the vampire and Grandma Sandra claimed she could still remember when he'd bitten her.

Meeting Anzu was a complete turn-around on his view of the vampires he'd grown up getting to know.

Now, in front of both of them stood the vampire of his nightmares. This woman looked mean and heartless. She had black hair tipped with violet and blond bangs framing her face. She was the usual tan like most of the vampires here not to mention she felt . . . ancient. Her body didn't show it, but he could see it in the woman's eyes, cold, cold eyes. She was the vampire he'd grown up knowing. The ones that killed for fun.

She was the kind of vampire his Grandpa warned him about.

"Atena." Arrow wanted to run. Did Anzu say Atena? As in, the vampire King's _sister_?

The vampire smiled. "Anzu, why in the world are you here? This is where the humans live."

Arrow watched as Anzu's back stiffened and stepped in front of him. The protection made his ego sulk, but logic was now very, very firm within his mind. Anzu would be able to take on the old vamp, hopefully. "So what? I got bored being in the castle all the time. It's not fun to stay in the same place while so young."

Atena's eyes narrowed. "You broke a rule, a very major rule, not to mention you've been talking with an Angel!" the vampire spat. Anzu took a deep breath and reached for her trusty defense and offensive skills she'd learned as a cop.

'_Atem?_'

'_Anzu, where in the hell are you?_' Atem's voice growled at her through their link.

'_Umm, in the city._'

'_…_'

'_So . . . am I going to get the pounding of my life?_'

A low snarl. '_You_ know _I would _never_ hit you_!'

'_That's not what I meant, darling._' Anzu purred. She sent him the image of a lovely velvet whip she ordered a few days ago.

'_You'll be in chains_.' He huffed, but she could feel the sexual torment she'd caused him by sending that image.

'_I look forward to that but you need to get over here quickly, your sister has me and an Angel cornered._'

'_Hold her off as best you can! If that boy dies then it'll start a bloody war that will probably not see an end for a long time._'

Anzu held up her fists and her blue eyes turned to a glowing crimson. '_How did you know it was Arrow?_'

'_The Angel line is also very rich. Every time there's a new addition the papers can't help but blare and blab about it._'

A shrill scream rented through the air as Atena launched herself through the air. Anzu blocked the punch and grabbed the woman's arm and with all the force she could muster, slammed the ancient vampire into the asphalt. The ground buckled under the sudden force, leaving the body impression in the road. Anzu backed up just in time as Atena was on her feet again, her eyes glowing embers.

Arrow was frozen in fear at the sight, he'd known that vampires were strong, even the young ones, but to see that . . . he took a gulp of air and pulled out his phone as he started to dial for the one man he knew would help. Anzu screamed as she was slammed into a building. Arrow flinched as the glass sprayed everywhere.

"_Arrow?_"

"Help, get to the old bank in Old Cairo." Another scream went up, this one very inhuman. Anzu was once again slammed into a building, making the glass shatter again.

"_Stay there_." A harsh but worried command.

Arrow gulped. "Not a problem." Atena turned to him, her eyes utterly inhuman. Anzu's fist came in from the side; giving Arrow a great view of the lady's shocked face as she was literally knocked off her feet and into a building. He turned his gaze to Anzu, and flinched.

He could tell she was young. She was more beaten up than Atena, but what frightened him was the fact that her eyes were a solid black, the only color were two dots of red, her teeth were fully extended, practically needles. "Back off." She snarled. Atena laughed and lunged again.

"Make me!" Anzu moved again, and Arrow wanted to close his eyes when she bit into the throat of the vampire. She had acted so human and to see her do something inhuman . . .

A gun shot rang out then. Anzu could see in slow-motion as Atena's shoulder exploded. The vampire dropped without a sound. "Grandpa!" she heard Arrow yell. Anzu let go of the throat she had latched onto and looked over to see the boy hugging a man with white blond hair and a farmer's tan, one blue eye, the other green.

An Angel. There was two more men standing on his right and left side, a woman, probably his mother, came out and hugged Arrow. Even though the others were trained on the boy, the man that had been called Grandpa, and in reality he didn't even look like one, was watching her.

Ignoring his stare, and being very aware that she probably looked like an utter monster with her mouth covered in blood, Anzu picked up Atena, holding her blown shoulder, making the vampire scream out in pain, which called the attention of the Hunters.

It was really, really awkward. She hadn't felt this awkward since Police Academy when she had to stand in front of everyone and introduce herself. '_Atem_?'

She heard a chuckle.

Behind her.

"Hello, William."

The man remained silent for some time before he spoke. "Atem." Anger, hate, and a whole range of other emotions in that single word.

Atem smiled. "I hope Arrow is all right."

"He's fine."

Anzu sniffed. "Who stuck a pole up your ass?" Atem laughed suddenly, his shoulders shaking with effort to hold back his chuckles as he leaned against a ruined building.

"Now Anzu, he can't help it. He only saw the bad side of vampires; his view is limited of me." Anzu watched as William's jaw firmed and his eyes turned to stone.

"For a reason."

Atem laughed softly as if something amused him greatly. "Oh, yes, a good reason indeed." He said and turned to his sister. "Atena, you can imagine how disappointed I am at you for almost starting a war?" He walked over and produced a silk napkin and wiped off Anzu's face as if she was a child, and yeah, she was, but it still made her blush a bit.

Atena screamed shrilly at him, trying to yank away from Anzu's grip, only to have her brother's hand grab her healing shoulder. "Enough." He snarled at her, stopping her struggling. His gaze went to the boy that was watching him with wide eyes. He could only smell Atena and Anzu's blood. "Atena, you dare hurt a child?"

"He was an Angel!"

"A child." He said softly. "Is a child, blood or not." Atena screamed as he yanked her so she would stand. The sickening sound of a bone being crushed into tiny little pieces was like a gun shot, making everyone, even the hunters, flinch. "Have a nice night, Angels." He snarled.

~o~

Arrow watched as the three vampires disappeared literally from view. He took a deep breath and turned to his Grandpa. "So . . . those are . . . vampires." He said.

"Yes, those are vampires."

"Anzu didn't act like a vampire." Arrow said softly. As much as he was taught to hate the vamps, she didn't seem like one at all, in fact, she felt more human despite the fact that she was covered in blood.

"The other female creature?" His father asked, making Arrow bunch up his fists.

"Her name is Anzu." He sniffed. He could feel his Grandpa's gaze on him, but he refused to meet it.

~o~

Atena was slammed into the earth, her spine almost snapping completely. "Leave Anzu." She heard him say. The new vampire left and Atena could feel the dread that was now sitting in her stomach. "You went after her, _Aname_."

She looked up at him in shock. "How did you know?" she demanded, Atena's features shifting back into her own. Her King walked forward with his eyes glowing a crimson red, making her stumble backwards.

"Your eye. Atena is missing one eye and she has a gash in her face. She is growing weak; it would take three whole days for her to heal completely."

Aname bared her teeth. "Atena is not growing weak!" she screamed. To her shock, because she had never dared thought to go against him in any way, so that had never prompted him to hurt her, he grabbed her neck and slammed her into the earth once more.

This time she felt her spine crack, and to her horror Aname lost all movement in her legs and arms. It left her helpless. Out of her six hundred years alive, she hadn't felt this helpless since she was a child. "You almost started a war, using my sister's image! I was so close to having peace with the Hunters, and this just sets me back even further. How dare you!" he snarled, his needle-like nails driving into her neck, making it hard to breathe for Aname.

"I was being loyal to my Queen." She spat.

For one second the King remained silent and emotionless.

Then the King _moved_.

"I will not di-" Aname screamed, but before she could finish, she was cut short.

Forever.

* * *

*Evil Smile* Now my plan can continue. H-hee hee!

So, when I uploaded this chapter I didn't have the next one finished, but now I'm actually pretty close to being done. There is no lemon, but the whip will come back later on. (*evil grin* I PROMISE!) Don't forget, ten (10) reviews.

Thanks for reading, have a nice day or night!


	8. A Twisting Path through the Past

Hi guys, I know I'm updating this story like crazy but think of it as a flood. Right now I have lots of brain juices working with me at the moment, so I'm trying to make the best of it. After this long chapter I will transfer the mind juice to Atem's Starlit Seraph.

Disclaimer, I own nothing. (I also don't own Harry Potter.)

* * *

Vampire Queen

Chapter 7

Atem returned back to the castle, still very angry that he had to kill one of his vampires. He may not have been close to Aname but she had been attached to him, in vampire terms, she was his granddaughter, and though that didn't matter compared to an actually child born from his blood, it still hurt.

"Father."

Atem stopped and turned to the familiar voice. A man came out with blond hair and blue gray eyes, he wasn't pale like Anzu was, but he was light-skinned compared to the others here at the palace.

"Alexander."

The vampire bowed low. "I was told that you found someone."

"You heard correct." He said. "Now, when will you ever stop calling me father?"

The vampire's eyes before him hardened. "We both know that it is your true title." He growled. Atem sighed. Another thing he should tell Anzu. Olympias, Alexander's mother, had intended to be a quick drink, but she had been one of those rare humans to be immune to his abilities, like Anzu had, and one thing led to another, and to this day he wasn't really sure how, and Alexander had been conceived.

When she had fallen asleep he wiped Olympias's memory of him and put a dream within her mind and then went to her husband, King Philip, and implanted a dream within his mind as well. Of course, at the time, Atem had no idea that his child was now growing within the woman's womb.

The day that Alexander the Great had supposedly died was wrong. Technically, he didn't die.

Alexander had been half human half vampire, so instead of 'dieing' he was actually asleep. Whatever the reason that caused his human half to die had merely put him to sleep, allowing his vampire half to take over and revive him.

Atem had found out that Alexander was his when Olympias sent him a letter explaining that when she gave birth to her son she remembered what Atem had made her forget. Upon realizing this Atem cursed at himself and went to his son's 'tomb' and pulled him out, replacing him with another body he had drained in his anger.

He had asked Seto to bring Olympias to him so that when Alexander awoke, they could both explain things to their son.

~o~

_Atem watched as his son's eyes fluttered open. Sitting up in shock, he patted himself down, trying to make sense that he was alive and whole. His blond hair reached his shoulders, former blue gray eyes now a bright crimson of a young vampire._

_"You're awake." Atem said, making the man jump to his feet. He had to bite back a prideful smile. Despite the fact that he had never known his son, to see his reaction time so quickly, well, it would make any father, who was a warrior, proud._

_"Who are you?" Alexander demanded as he unknowingly faced his father. Olympias stepped beside Atem, her long blond hair tied up in the usual Greek fashion._

_"Your father." She said softly. Alexander's gaze flew to her and softened. _

_"Mother?"_

_She sighed and shook her head. "My son, heed my words, please." She begged. Alexander looked confused as she approached him. "The night you were conceived was not with King Philip."_

_"You lie!" he exploded._

_"Then why are you alive?" Atem asked._

_Alexander bared his teeth. "Because I am the son of a god." Olympias fell to her knees, shaking her head._

_Atem laughed. "Yes, in a sense you are the son of a god." He walked forward and picked up a fallen pillar. Alexander gasped softly and stepped away. Atem threw the pillar as if it were a dirty piece of cloth. "You are my son." He said with no hesitation and confidence that made Alexander shiver._

_"Why did you not tell me, Mother?"_

_The woman returned to her feet. "Tell you! For the nine months that I held you, I could not remember who your real father was. What happened on the night of your conception was not . . ." she paused to give Atem a look. "Was not supposed to happen."_

_"Had she told the truth about who your real father was both of you would have been dead." Atem said. "She did what she had to for survival, Alexander. Do you dare deny her that right to live?" he growled._

_"Never!"_

_"Then why are you?"_

_The brutal question was like a slap to Alexander's face. He bowed his head in shame. "The letter . . . ?"_

_Olympias sighed. "I told you what was partly true. Yes, in the eyes of mortal men, your father would be a god, but you grew up being told that you were the son of Zeus."_

_"So I just assumed . . ."_

_There was almost a sad silence before Olympias spoke again. "You must go with your father."_

_"But Mother! I am alive!"_

_"Not in the eyes of the humans." Atem said softly. "My kind cannot walk in the light of day, we truly die then."_

_"So you are a dark god?"_

_Atem paused for a moment before nodding. "You could say that. Alexander, let you name rest, I promise you that you will be remembered throughout history, for hundreds, thousands, of years to come." Atem held out his hand. "It is time for you to return home, your true home."_

_Alexander sucked in a painful gulp of air before looking up at his mother. "Will I see you again?" he asked softly to the woman who had done so much for him. Olympias's lips trembled as she shook her head._

_"No, my son. I can only send you letters."_

_"Will you not join me, or father?"_

_Olympias turned to Atem, they shared a look only for a few moments before she shook her head. "I am not meant to live on, to be a goddess." Alexander turned to Atem._

_"Can you not?" he asked, the plea within his eyes. _

_"I offered, your mother denied it. Let her be, Alexander. It is her life, her choice."_

_Olympias hugged her son as tightly as she could, knowing that this was the last time she could hold him, and see him. "You will be out of my sight until I join the Heavens, and then you will always be within sight. Goodbye, my son," she gasped. "Goodbye, Alexander the Great." She whispered and left quickly. _

_Alexander attempted to go after her, but his father's iron grip held his arm, forcing him to watch his mother leave._

_~o~_

"How are you, Alex?" Atem asked, dropping the subject quickly. Over the years they had grown close, but that moment in their past was the only remaining sore subject.

"Fine."

"The vampires in Europe?"

"Always under my firm control." Alexander snorted. "One vampire, by the name of Adam tried to kill me, again."

Atem smiled. It had seemed that his former human gene had prevented insanity of all kinds, which meant that Alexander could only get stronger, and from what Atem could feel in his son's aura, he had recently had another growth in power.

"What new powers have you gotten this time?" Atem asked, genuinely curious.

"The elements are at my command." He said lifting his hand that had a plant growing in it, though quickly it burned into ash before an unseen wind picked the ash up and quickly that ash formed into water. Atem raised his brows.

"Your growth impresses me."

Alexander shrugged. "I am your son."

Atem chuckled. "True."

They walked in silence through the halls. "When will I meet my stepmother?" Alexander asked softly. Atem looked over at his son and blinked.

"I wasn't aware that you were so interested in my personal life."

Alexander paused for a moment before speaking. "When I was told of the story of you and the woman Teana, I . . . believe I began to understand your bitter attitude, the way you lived, and how you viewed women, and I began to . . . worry."

Atem laughed. "My own son worries for my happiness." He smiled and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "I thank you, Alex." The man shrugged, but Atem could feel his son's emotions.

Happy, relieved, satisfied.

"When she can calm down somewhat, you may meet her. She's young and bold, much like how you were."

Alexander nodded. "I'll leave you then."

"Will you return to Greece?"

"No."

Atem looked up, shocked that his son would stay away from the land he grew up in and conquered. "Why?" he asked softly.

"I heard from my connections that my aunt, Atena, is putting up a fight." Alexander said, the hidden message there, easy to read. Atem felt his throat constrict for a moment. His son had come to support him.

"Thank you, Alex."

His son bowed and left to go to his room probably. Atem opened the door to his room to see a human's arms thrashing weakly as his future Queen was drinking from the male's neck. Atem noted that it wasn't one of the humans that the vampires kept in the palace for a quick sip.

This man was stolen. By who, he wouldn't know, but the man would have to stay here from now on.

"Anzu, that's enough." He said as the human passed out. Anzu snarled and threw the male away from her. Atem froze as she pinned him with a hungry stare. Sighing, he bent his head to the side, giving her the subtle message to drink.

She slammed into him, grabbing his arms and practically chomping down on his neck, making Atem gasp in shock. Anzu was used to being full, her bloodlust not bothering her, it was the reason why he regulated a vampire's first Blood Kiss.

He hadn't been there for her first Blood Kiss.

As if she sensed him about to fight her off, her grasp on his wrist tightened and she bit down even harder. Snarling, Atem ripped her away from him before she completely drained him.

He watched as her crimson eyes changed back to the beautiful blue. Blinking she looked down at the unconscious person. She paled. "Did I . . . did I do that?" she whispered.

Atem quickly wiped the blood on his neck away. "I did the same thing once before, unfortunately they died because unlike you, I didn't have anyone there to stop me."

Anzu shivered and went into the bathroom to clean up the blood around her mouth while some guards came in and removed the man. Atem sat on the bed as he spoke once they were alone. "I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" she asked, coming out from the bathroom.

"It wasn't Atena that attacked you." Anzu blinked in surprise. "It was one of her followers, Aname."

"Why . . ."

"She was loyal, always loyal to my sister. I just . . . didn't expect her to make a move so quickly." He said. Anzu sat down on the bed with him.

"Who was she to you?"

"One of my many vampire granddaughters." He said softly. "I never got close to her, but she was still connected to me since I was the one to Turn her mother."

"Oh . . ." she said softly.

"I uh . . . also have a son." Anzu blinked and her jaw dropped in shock. "Alex was . . . I didn't learn about him until he died."

"Okay, now I'm confused."

"Well, his mother, Olympias was supposed to be a quick drink, but she was like you, she was immune to the vampire lore and somehow, one way or another, Alex was conceived that night."

Anzu held up her hands. "Wait, wait, wait! Olympias? As in, the mother of Alexander the Great?"

"How . . . ?"

Anzu blushed. "Shut up, I was a history geek back in the days. So, when you say he died-"

"That's the thing, he didn't die. He was half vampire half human. Think of it as two lives. He lives the human life, but something happened, poison or something else, his human half died but he also had his vampire half. Once the human part died in Alex it gave the vampire part a chance to take over."

Anzu remained silent for a moment, making Atem a bit nervous. "You're not angry?" he asked softly.

She shrugged. "You've lived for five thousand years, you were bound to have at least one kid in that long amount of time."

Atem eyed her warily. "You're taking this extraordinarily well . . ."

"I'm a very understanding future wife." She said, kissing him on the lips. "Now, I'm getting tired again."

He laughed and flopped on his back, sinking into the welcoming sheets. "Yes, the night is mostly short, but we don't have to worry about the lack of beauty sleep." Anzu curled up next to his side, instantly falling to sleep as the light swept over the land.

* * *

_Anzu opened her eyes to the darkness, but she was in the wrong place. Atem wasn't beside her, in fact, she was laying down on a piece of furniture that looked really, really, ancient. The walls were made of stone and some other kind of gem, like a crystal or something._

_Getting up, she walked around and noted a balcony. Stepping outside her breath was stolen. The moon was so _big_ and the sky was teeming with bright stars that you wouldn't see near a city. Blinking, Anzu looked out into the distant to see a city of towers and domes. "Where am I?" she asked herself softly._

_Looking down, she nearly jumped._

_Anzu was standing in a tower ruin that looked ready to topple over. In fact . . . this tower wasn't the only ruin she could see. To her right was a maze of destroyed walls and pillars, to her left . . ._

_Was a tomb. On the door to that tomb she could see that something was engrained . . . but she couldn't make it out . . ._

_A small laugh vibrated through the air behind, making Anzu spin her heel._

_It was a woman and she was . . . how does one describe a goddess's beauty? Otherworldly? Maybe, but this woman's beauty could not be put into words._

_Blue black hair and pale skin that looked like freshly fallen snow. Anzu couldn't make out the eyes because of the woman's long hair and bangs. She was wrapped in black silk that pooled around her._

_Then, with such an otherworldly grace, the woman walked over to her until she was face to face with Anzu. Not knowing what exactly to say, she said the first dumb thing that came to mind. "Who . . . are yo-"_

_And then she was kissed._

_Anzu's eyes widened in shock. The lady was beautiful, she'd give her that, but Anzu was one hundred percent straight. Before she could pull away something pulsed through her._

_She finally got away from the sudden kiss by pushing the woman's arms away. "That was uncalled for . . ." Her rant trailed to a stop as the woman was no longer in the room. It was now just an empty tower. "What . . .?"_

* * *

Her eyes snapped open as Anzu sat up in bed, breathing hard. What kind of dream was that and . . . who was the woman? Hell, why was she even awake?! It was day time, which meant that she had to sleep but her legs, her body was humming with an odd energy.

Getting up without waking Atem, she slipped out of the room and started to walk through the eerie silent halls.

The library, that's where she was going to, or, where her feet were taking her. '_I guess this is what people mean by and out of body experience_.' She thought, taking another turn to a large room filled with scrolls and a few books dotting here and there. Anzu called this room the history geek paradise, because that's what it was.

A whisper, oh so faint, but it was coming from the south wall. Wait . . . wasn't there a gate or something there? Anzu ran to the gate she had seen when she first came into the library. Peeking into one lane, she spotted it! Black cast iron with traces of pure silver lining the metal.

Inside were more books. Oh my god, talk about Harry Potter and the Restricted Section, only, it wasn't a rope, it was a gate that could possibly do her harm. She then remembered that all vampires had the ability to move some things with their mind.

"Think meditation." She muttered and closed her eyes and concentrated before opening them again. The simple silver latch wiggled, but didn't move. "You suck!" she snapped in anger. There was a loud crack, making Anzu squeak and hide and the gate swung open.

Peeking at the gate again, she reminded herself that she needed to practice with that before going in.

The room was actually pretty small, but it was filled with books of all sizes, not scrolls, books. "I really hope these books don't scream." She mumbled, grabbing one randomly and hesitatingly opening it up.

Okay, so it didn't scream, that was good. Anzu put the book back as she looked around some more. One book stood out, unlike the others, this one looked so old that it should have been dust, but despite its old age look, the cover looked new and was mixed with black leather and something that glittered faintly.

Very carefully, Anzu pulled the book off its shelf. The pages were yellowed with age, but the odd thing was, it was in English. She could actually read something in this place!

Quickly, before anyone else woke up, she left the small room with the book in hand and with her mind she told the gate to shut and lock. She was exiting as she heard the metal click of the lock and gate.

Tonight she would read it, but right now she needed sleep.

* * *

Okay, so I know it might be a little odd that Alexander the Great is Atem's son and everyone will probably look up the real facts and say 'that's not true!' but it just fit too well with some of the things I was going for in this story. (Besides, we're talking about a little history in this story, what's history without ALexander the Great!?)

Yeah, that's what I thought!

So thank you for reading this long chapter I've given you guys! Have a nice day! (or night)

Ten (10) reviews, remember? (Cause I haven't forgotten!)

Thanks for reading again!


	9. Divine Language

Hi guys! So I'm here with a new chapter while in reality I should be doing this mathsheet but I decided to be nice and risk getting in trouble. :D

Be happy.

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

Vampire Queen

Chapter 8

Anzu woke up with the setting of the sun, alone. Growling, she got up and grabbed her jeans and . . . she pulled out her shirt to see that the only clean one she had had a hug hole in it. The hole Bakura made.

"Great." She mumbled and sifted through the drawer only to see Ancient Egyptian styled dresses. Huffing with annoyance, Anzu grabbed an Egyptian version of a mini dress, close to what Mana wore, but she made it a little shorter. Putting it on, she looked at herself in the mirror.

The mini dress was even shorter now, but it still had the flare. Deciding she liked it, Anzu grabbed the book she had discovered in the day time. Hopefully no one would notice it was missing. Flipping it open, she skimmed through the pages while also navigating her way through the halls. It really wasn't that hard when you were a vampire.

Anzu found her way to the garden. While skimming through the book she had found it to be a series of small stories about some ancient kingdom.

_Long ago two gods gave the earth two queens. One gave a Queen of Light; the other god gave a Queen of Darkness. Each would rule in the two gods' places until the earth ended, but only one queen was the savoir to all the people and animals of earth. _

_The two queens, knowing that piece of knowledge, strived to find out who would survive and who would die. Thousands of wars, over and over again, they fought but there was never a clear winner. _

_It was said that in one war, the Darkness was proven to be the savior when a single man returned alive to his family and home. _

_After that there was a rare moment of peace where the Dark Queen discovered that she had grown in power. The Queen of Light feared this new growth, believing that the gods had made it very clear who was to survive and die. The Queen of Light started to attack the Queen of Darkness's land, destroying crops and killing the innocent people._

_Enraged beyond belief, the Queen of Darkness created an army shaped as humans, but they were far from such a simple life. A thousand times stronger, reflexes a hundred times faster, some even had special powers. _

Anzu hummed at the information. "Sounds like she just made vampires." She muttered.

_These beings of terrible power had weaknesses, light and silver._

"Defiantly vampires." Anzu said.

_But since the Army of Light had never met these creatures before, they went before them with steel and gold, their Queen's metals. The Queen of Darkness marched with her army, refusing to stay in the castle while her people wept for their lost loved ones and friends. The Queen was merely adorned in silver armor and black silk, in her hand she welded a wicked black blade of silver mixed with steel, obsidian, and poison made especially for the Queen of Light._

_With the Queen at their side, giving the Dark Army more power, they were godly._

_They fought, the Army of Light barely keeping up with the Dark Army, finally, the Army of Light was no more, and the Queen of Light was surrounded, but the soldiers did not move to kill. Then, the soldiers started to move out of the way as their Queen walked forward, blade in hand, eyes burning with pure hatred and retribution for her people._

_The Dark Queen confronted the Queen of Light, demanding that she hold up her sword and fight. Having no choice, the Queen of Light fought, but her power had waned considerable in the Queen of Darkness's anger. _

_For ten whole days, the two Queens fought each other, the poison was taxing the Queen of Light and the Dark Queen was merely growing tired, but still they fought until the Queen of Light collapsed. She begged for forgiveness._

_The Queen of Darkness was clearly disgusted, just as her fellow soldiers were at the weakness the Queen of Light presented herself in._

_"_You ask for forgiveness, Queen of Light, but did my people beg as well? Did they get on their hands and knees and beg for their lives, for their family's lives, for their infant's life_!" the Dark Queen shouted at her counterpart, her anger and sadness only growing in her heart._

_The Queen of Light, so ashamed at what she had led her army to do, she asked if the Queen of Darkness would forgive her, and in turn she swore never to harm another soul again._

_The Queen of Darkness screamed in outrage._ "You use my people, present them as though they are a bargaining chip!?" _She raised her sword, using the last of her energy as she spoke._ "A divine life for the many innocent lives!" _she screamed and thrust her sword into the Queen of Light's chest, killing her._

_But then the Queen of Darkness fell to her knees, her army fell to their own, reaching out to her, to hold her up as she spoke one last time._ "Fear not, my people, for in my heart I still hold you dear. Your friends, your husbands, your wives, your daughters and sons, your lovers, and your enemies, I have avenged them all, rest my people, rest in peace. Do not weep, for I will return, but only when a human, born worthy of my greatness." _She took one last breath, and died._

_With the help of their abilities, the dark army marched back to the capital, their Queen cleaned up, still in her battle attire. The people, seeing that their Queen died for them, wept and threw white roses to her._

_On the day of her burial, a single soldier from the Dark Army spoke her last words. The spirits killed by the Queen of Light finally felt the peace that their Queen had given to them, and found rest_. _On her grand tombstone, her words were ingrained, never to be forgotten._

_The Dark Army went back for the Queen of Light and presented her to the people from her kingdom. They told of what she did, her actions were wrong, and left her in the holy temple, and left, leaving the people in shame of their Queen._

_But even with that shame they went to her burial and spoke their words of love to her. She may have done wrong, but even a divine being can get something wrong. They loved her all the same, for the kindness she gave them, for the happiness._

_They gave her a tombstone of modest beauty of white marble ingrained with gold, nothing grand like the Dark Queen._

_One day, in the Dark Kingdom the Priest came forward and told the people that the only way to tell if a woman was the Dark Queen was if she could wear and hold silver casually, and the last, but so very important fact, was if she could make a world of darkness, where light was nothing to be feared of. _

_Many tried, but it was not out of greed, but merely so to see if their Queen had come back. Over the long years, women tried again and again until it faded away through time._

_Since then, there has never been a sighting of the Dark Queen._

"Wow, that's a cool story, but I wonder where someone got the idea to write something like this?" she said to herself. From behind her she could hear something coming towards her . . . and it was whispering.

Anzu stopped paying attention to the book and changed it to the people behind her. One voice she could easily pick out.

Arrow.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes and called out softly. "Come on out, Arrow, and that includes the others with you." She said. There was silence before she could hear the kids stand up and walk out of the papyrus plants.

Arrow walked out first, looking a little embarrassed. Two girls, twins by the looks of it, and two boys followed. "Hello Anzu."

"What's up?" she asked. "And who's your . . ." she stopped before she said friends because with their eyes the colors of blue and green they were defiantly family. "Family?"

"These two," he said pointing to the girls. "Are Evangeline and Holly. They're twins from my grandpa's sister side. From oldest to youngest, this is Roger and Adam." He said pointing to the two boys.

Anzu smiled and held out her hand. It's nice to meet you guys." They were watching her with wide eyes, all four refusing to touch her hand until Roger, being the oldest, was the first.

"I'm fourteen." He said. "Adam is ten. Evangeline and Holly are twelve."

Anzu gritted her teeth together. Her little sister had been twelve. Arrow opened his mouth to speak but another voice interrupted.

"Anzu!"

She stood up and quickly pushed the five children back into papyrus. "Hide!" she hissed and grabbed the book. "Yes?"

Joey walked around the corner. "There you are. Atem wanted me to tell you that right before we sleep you need to come in and walk through what you'll do during your coordination next month."

Anzu's shoulders slumped as she groaned. "It's _already_ that close?"

Joey laughed. "Yeah, I know. Since it's only eleven right now, you have a few hours to yourself."

"Thanks Joey." She muttered.

Once she was sure she was alone she turned back to the papyrus plants. "You guys can come out again."

Arrow popped right out with a smile. "So that was one of the kings?"

"Yeah." She said. The others followed, more slowly, but at least they came out. Walking to the girls, she got to her knees and smiled. "So tell me, what do you like?"

Evangeline and Holly blinked before responding. "I like white lilies." Holly said.

"I like the blue, purple morning glories." Evangeline said. Anzu smiled. Those flowers actually kind of matched them.

"Favorite music?"

They both answered. "Soft music." Anzu turned to Roger and Adam.

"You two?"

"I like rock, Adam likes the classical kind."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" she asked innocently, just to see . . .

Adam spoke for the first time. "A doctor." His siblings looked at him in surprise while Anzu smiled.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I've always wanted to save lives . . ." he paused for a second before blushing. "In a different way."

Anzu felt her heart harden as a low growl rose in her throat, making them all jump. "_They're forcing you_?" Adam blinked at the outrage in her voice.

"I just listen half heartedly, it's fine." He said in a small voice.

"No its not." She said, grabbing his hand and tugging on it gently. "Listen to me Adam." The boy looked up at her. "If you want to be a doctor then you go for it. If it takes you some time to tell your parents, then you study in secret. My father," she said in a very soft voice. "Was a doctor too, he wanted me to be a doctor like him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but all my life I wanted to help people and bring criminals to justice and for a long time, my father wouldn't hear that I wanted to be something else other than a doctor. But when I turned eighteen I went to the Police Academy, got accepted, I proudly went home with my head held high and told him what I was going to be."

"What did he do?" Holly asked, eyes wide.

Anzu smiled. "He gave up."

Arrow smiled and turned to his youngest cousin. "You could have told me you wanted to be a doctor, Adam. I wouldn't have told."

The little boy looked down, his dirty brown hair covering his eyes. "I know, but the walls have ears." He said as he looked up at his cousins and older brother.

Roger smiled. "I won't say a word. Besides, what'll happen when I come home from a hunt and I'm all banged up. I'll need a doctor."

Adam bright considerably and hugged his brother.

"Hey, Anzu?"

"Yes?"

"Umm . . . how can you read this?" She turned to Arrow who was holding the book, looking really confused. He was holding the book.

She looked at the pages. Still she could read it. "I can. It's in English."

The boy shook his head. "No it isn't. Evangeline, what kind of language is this?" he asked. The girl grabbed the book carefully as she tucked a blond lock of hair behind her ear.

"Oh wow, Miss . . ."

"Mazaki."

"Miss Mazaki, I wasn't aware you could read the divine language."

"Sorry, it looks like English to me." Evangeline blinked in confusion. "What does it look like to you?" Anzu asked. The girl walked up to her and pointed at one of the lines. It was the last words of the Dark Queen.

"Ikset do, mino parsousanen, dat din minonilay Mo hany chila deno minaï. Soun assinen, soun hämas, soun chämas, soun chämas ilo hämas, soun achan'chinoun, ilo ouacran, Mo mavano avenged teno alsia, staï mino parsousanen, staï din gomedigo. Kiba weep, dat Mo manté givomana, bom amna ashna y'am ou'man, foun ojela'tot oum mino podu." Anzu blinked at the rush of sound. It sounded very pleasant, like a song, but in no way English.

"Oh . . . well umm, it just might be my ability." Or it might not be.

"How interesting." The girl said. "Do you think I could bring some scrolls to you so you can translate them to me?"

"S-sure." Anzu said, still a little surprised. Then she noted the time on her watch. "Oh my gods, it's almost one! You guys have to go home now, and I have to go practice." She muttered.

The kids waved goodbye but Adam, surprising everyone, hugged her. "Thank you." He said.

She smiled and patted him on the head. "I just told you what you needed to hear." He smiled and quickly left to join his cousins. Before she got out of hearing range she heard Arrow boast.

"I told you guys she was cool."

Anzu couldn't help but smile at that, for the rest of the night as she went to the annoying practice coronation.

* * *

A note, I hope you guys realize there's not a translator like Google for the divine language. I had to do it piece by piece. Word by word! I gave you a sizable chapter so if you see any problems just shoot me a review.

Thank you for reading, have a nice day or night!


	10. Traitor

New chapter! (Yay!) :D

Okay, so if everyone hasn't looked at my profile, then I'll tell you here. The squel to Dragon Princess is coming soon! Be very happy. I wouldn't have had the idea if it weren't for a close friend of mine, (you know who you are) to give me the idea.

So, for this chapter we're going to meet the Queen of Darkness on a personal level and also someone who we might not want to meet. (And it's not Atena.) So, without further ado, let us read on!

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

Vampire Queen

Chapter 9

After the practice for her crowning ceremony was over Anzu decided to go to sleep early. The practice was a lot like a wedding ceremony, somewhat. She would have to wear a traditional linen dress and a lot of makeup along with one of those wigs. When she was told of all the things she needed Atem had laughed due to the look she had made.

She spent most of her human life as a cop, and they didn't deck themselves out in makeup since no one wanted anything to deal with what happened at least once a year. One female cop and a married cop would have an affair and that would cause a shit load of problems that no one really wanted. So makeup and making yourself look pretty was a no-no basically.

Crawling under the covers, Anzu sighed and snuggled into her soft pillow. She didn't bother to pull the curtains to cover the window up since Atem would do that for her. It was seven minutes before sleep claimed her, throwing her into dreams once more.

~o~

_Anzu was dreaming again, only this time she was in control of the dream, and once again, she wasn't alone. It was the strange woman again, but Anzu could see the facial features. She was dressed differently too._

_At first she thought it was a simple purple dress but upon closer inspection, there was a small slit that revealed a black dress under. The woman wore a simple wrap around her midsection and then a slightly smaller one but it was decorated with tiny designs of sakura flowers. Her entire outfit was all in tones of purple with the black under-dress the only different color._

_Anzu then concentrated on the facial features. Glittering blue eyes looked back into her own sapphire blue ones, it was almost the same color but the woman's eyes looked more of an icy blue. A silver band that held a glowing purple gem paired with silver hoops._

_Blinking, Anzu walked closer warily. The woman smiled then. "I will not be kissing you this time." She laughed softly. "I am Nerezza, the Queen of Darkness."_

_Anzu froze at the declaration. "Seriously?"_

_Nerezza laughed again. "Yes, I speak the truth."_

_What was she supposed to say to that?! Here was the Mother of Vampires, if the story was true, and Anzu didn't feel the urge to get on one knee and kiss the ground this Queen walked on! "So . . . is the book, the one I read, is it . . . true?"_

_Understanding glittered in Nerezza's eyes. "Yes, the words within the book are very much true."_

_"So you're really the Mother of Vampires." Anzu said, ready to fall to her knees. Nerezza must have seen it because she stepped forward and prevented Anzu from bowing. _

_"No, if I wanted respect I would have told you." She said sternly. "I have come to you to help you."_

_"Help me? With what?" Nerezza eyed her knowingly. "Okay, okay, I see your point, but do you do this for all your Children?"_

_"For Atem I did, but I was merely a voice to help him along, you are the only one who will receive personal training from me."_

_Anzu licked her lips, not really knowing what to say. "So, can I ask you one thing?" The Dark Queen remained silent. "Will I go insane, in the future?"_

_"No." Nerezza said with such a firm voice that Anzu couldn't help but feel confused. "You were not born to become a vampire and then have to die because of a curse placed upon my Children by the Queen of Light. We are not that weak."_

_"Well that's good to . . ." she trailed off. "We?"_

_Nerezza smiled. "We may not share the same personalities but our soul is the same." she paused for a moment, her eyes seeing something in the distance. "You could be the only one to take back the crown as queen."_

_"I don't understand." Anzu said softly. _

_"Teana, as she was called when Atem was young, was my first attempt to be reincarnated and united with the King I had chosen, but someone got in the way." Her eyes hardened to stone. "Olympias was the second attempt, but she was human and refused to be changed since she had another child to guide. You are my third reincarnation and because of your training and abilities, I have no doubt you will take your rightful place as the Queen of all Vampires."_

_"Hold up," Anzu said throwing out her hands. "Slow down and back up. Who got in the way of Teana?"_

_Nerezza growled. "You know who."_

_"But I just can't go to Atem and say that, it's his sister for gods sake, not to mention he's going to ask for proof!"_

_"That is where I come in."_

_"Say what?"_

_"The reason why I will be in your dreams until I deem you well trained. I am going to teach you how to access your true inner powers. I am also going to tell you what you can and cannot do."_

_Anzu blinked. "Thank you."_

_"Thank me when you live and finally kill Atena." Nerezza said. She paused and smiled then. "Night approaches, so before you awaken, I will grant you your first gift. Left alone, your blood lust would control you, and with Atena plotting, I cannot have that." She said and gently grabbed Anzu's neck. Like the sudden kiss before, there was a pulse. The blood lust was now merely a dull throb, something she could easily forget. "For four weeks you can go on without blood, like Atem, but do not forget to drink. It will take time for your body to understand that you can now go on for some time without large amounts of blood. Sips of it." She said._

_Anzu was about to speak when the dream started to become fuzzy._

~o~

Opening her eyes she looked over to see Atem still sleeping soundly, a rare moment. Sitting up, she stretched her arms out, her joints popping and muscles waking up. Purring, she turned to see Atem still sleeping. Usually when she woke up and he decided to sleep in with her, he wasn't far behind her in waking up. She rolled onto his chest, knowing that had to wake him up.

It didn't.

"I guess I woke up earlier." She mumbled, resting her head on his chest, enjoying the warmth he gave off. To pass the time she drew circles on his chest. A moan alerted her that he was waking up.

His eyes drifted open and almost immediately he wrapped his arms around her and pulling her close. "Morning early bird." He mumbled. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you don't wake up this early, ever."

Anzu pouted. "Is that why I wake up all alone in bed? Horrible, Atem, just horrible." He frowned and snuggled into her neck, making Anzu giggle. "Stop it, that tickles." She squealed. Now Atem was grinning widely as he tickle attacked her. When Anzu was out of breath he stopped tickling her to get up and put on his usual clothes, black jeans and a shirt. Unlike the black jeans, the shirt changed. One day it could be a black shirt, another it would have a band name on it or something else.

Anzu would have loved to watch and enjoy but she was thinking about what Nerezza said. "Hey, Atem?"

"Hmm?"

"When you were the only vampire, did you have help, of some kind?" He stopped and turned to look over at her with a startled look on his face. "Well?"

He hesitated before speaking. "I guess I did, but it was merely a voice that stayed up here." He said, tapping his head. "I thought it to be my instinct."

Anzu smiled. "Yes, I guess it was." She said. He eyed her suspiciously and that smile.

"What's to smile about?"

"Hmm? What ever do you mean?" she asked innocently. He pouted but she could feel him give up trying to question her.

"No drifting away from the palace this time. I'm going to start training you on how to be my Queen."

A brow rose. "I thought I was to provide an heir."

He turned to look at her and gave her a sly smile. "Oh, don't worry about that. You'll provide one for me eventually, but right now you need to spend your energy learning."

Anzu got up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Can't you slim the fifty years down somewhat? I'm not that violent." She pouted. Atem chuckled and planted a tender kiss on her lips, where he lingered for a few seconds.

"It depends on several facts, my dear. I haven't even given you what all vampires are to learn." He said, thinking of the traitor Aknadin. "There are things I need to show you, and you may not like them."

"Then let's get it done with early." She said. Atem eyed her, hesitant but it did sound like a good idea.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"Yes."

"Alright then, get dressed, I'll wait for you." He said.

* * *

Anzu didn't know what she was in for as Atem lead her through the halls now lit up by the torches. He held her hand tightly, as if he was afraid of something. She poked his mind carefully, trying to read his emotions but the quick tightening of the hand told her that he could feel her poking and that it was unwelcome at the moment. Her heart gave a painful thump, in reply to that he pulled her to his side so his hip was against hers. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "The man I have to show you is not something I really want to do, but it was decided long ago that with every vampire Turned I had to show them what would happen to traitors. This does not exclude you." He finished in an equally soft voice.

Anzu felt slightly insulted, but she could understand where he was coming from. "It's okay, I understand." She said. "So who's the traitor and what did he do?"

"Seto's father, Aknadin. He attempted to put Seto in my place and kill me once I Turned him, he also gave away some information to an old enemy that is long gone now. I guess he thought once he was vampire he could have a chance, but as you can see, there was no chance."

Two guards stood before them, protecting a door that was made of pure silver. Anzu gasped and clutched Atem's arm. She could feel the repulsion against her skin.

The vampire guards opened the door, with protective thick gloves over the hands. The air that hit her face was stale and it reeked of death. Her grip tightened on Atem's arm as the entered. '_It feels . . ._'

'_Stuffy?_'

'_Suffocating_.'

She could still see clearly, but that didn't stop her from walking down the stairs slowly. When she came to the bottom death seemed to hover closely here.

She jumped when a scream so pure and filled with rage rang through the air. Chains rattled and the strain of pure steel and silver drifted to Anzu's ears. Torches glittered in the dark gloom, revealing a man that didn't even look like a man. His face was covered in scars and right in the middle of his torso was a massive golden stake.

"_Ah, so the Great Pharaoh has Turned another_." The thing hissed as it laughed at the same time. "_Let me guess, he told you stories of milk and honey, tricked you to become a monster_." Anzu turned away and clung to her future husband. Its voice sounded harsh to her ears, like tiny little needles poking at her ear. "_You should just_-"

"Shut up!" she snarled at the creature. Something curled in her stomach and a second later the creature was howling in pain. She could see a large cut on his lips, draining his body of the substance he craved even more. Anzu spun on her heel and whispered into his ear. "Take me away; I don't want to see him." Atem wrapped his arms around her and in a second they were gone, back into their room, both clinging to each other. "You took me to see a monster." She whispered.

"We are all monsters." He said. She slapped him. His eyes turned to an angry blood red as he watched her.

"You _ever_ treat me like that, _ever_, and I will shred you through our link every single day." She sobbed. "Chain me in silver, bury me in the sands and forget me, but please, not that." She cried. He watched her tears slide over her cheeks, calming down his temper.

He didn't know how she would react, but the words he'd heard come from her mouth was not what he expected. "I will not do such a thing to you, for I love you too much, even if you did betray me, I will not chain you in silver because that would mar your skin, and I will not bury in the sands and forget you, because that is impossible. You will never betray me, Anzu. That is a fact." He said softly, a remarkable mix of tenderness and the cold ruthless truth.

"You won't deprive me of having your children?" she asked in a tiny voice.

He laughed. "I'm not that cruel."

Anzu sniffed in disagreement but said nothing as she hid her face in his chest. "He felt . . . wrong. He felt so wrong." She said.

"Yes, being deprived of the blood one needs to survive can do that to a vampire."

"I meant he didn't look like a vampire, he looked like something more, or less considering." She muttered. "But seriously, don't do that. I'll take a whip to the ass any day."

He smiled. "I promise, then." He said softly, brushing her hair out of her face.

* * *

There we go. So, how bout we strike up a deal. You guys review and I put up two chapters of the sequel to Dragon Princess. Of course, it is your choice if you don't want to be hey, it's still on the table.

Ten reviews for faster update. Long reviews for two special chapters.

I leave you all to decide. Have a nice day or night.


	11. Tears of the Past

Hi everyone! I finally got this done. I'm sick so it's actually given me a chance to work on some things. :) Okay, so about the Dragon Princess surprise. Someone mentioned that it would be really cool if there was a visual for the story, so I thought, why not? After some begging from one of my dear friends, Jello, I won't tell you his real name, who is extremely good at drawing, he will be drawing Dragon Princess. I've seen some of the rough drafts and I gotta tell you, I'M looking forward to this too.

So, on with the story now, in this chapter it's all kind of spilling out. :/

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

Vampire Queen

Chapter 10

An explosion bloomed around Anzu, making her stumble backwards. "Ah!" she gasped as a clawed hand appeared through the heavy smoke, reaching for her neck. Anzu flipped backwards and grabbed the sword that had been leaning against the stone wall.

Nerezza walked through, a proud smile on her face. "Congratulations, Anzu. You're excelling faster then I predicted."

"I have an excellent teacher." She pointed out, making the ancient queen smile slyly.

"Indeed you do." Nerezza said. "Now, again." She commanded.

Anzu rushed forward, sword still in her hands. She knew that she couldn't sneak up on the queen because she was too smart, and Anzu was far too weak to take her head on. So she did the next best thing.

Briefly, the young vampiress disappeared, which made Nerezza spin around, believing that her reincarnation would do a sneak attack again. Anzu smiled and brought the blade down, cutting her back in one swing before jumping away.

Nerezza snarled and in seconds the cut healed, leaving behind only smooth skin. Instead of attacking, the ancient queen held up one hand as a signal to stop. "Enough, the match is over. Congrats Anzu, you are learning, but night approaches."

Anzu nodded and dropped the sword. "By the way, can you tell me how to Turn vampires?" she asked.

Nerezza stopped and turned. "Why?"

"Curiosity, I suppose."

The queen was silent for a moment before giving in. "To Turn a vampire, the one who does the Turning has to be strong enough to actually do the act itself. Remember when you struggled? Twenty men cannot hold down a person who is being Turned. If the Turner is too young then the new vampire will escape leaving it half Turned half human, which is a state of true madness and pain. You, on the other hand, are different. Those Turned by you will feel no pain and have the same immunities that you do. Silver won't bother them and best of all; the sunlight will never burn them." The queen drifted through the tower as she spoke. "Since you were born to never go insane, those you Turn will be in a very high position."

Anzu blinked. "It almost sounds like a human existence."

"Almost, but not quite. They'll still be stronger than humans ever will be."

"What about Atem?"

"The moment you join together he'll gain the same abilities, the ability to hold silver and wear it will take longer, but due to his advanced age, sunlight will not be his enemy."

"It's tomorrow night, you know that right?"

"Of course I do. I am you, after all." Nerezza pointed out before sitting down on an old couch. "Have a nice night." She said as the dream faded.

* * *

Anzu opened her eyes to see the fading light on the room balconey. Getting up, she walked over to the balcony that was bathed in the light of the sunset. Carefully, she put her hand out and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. When nothing happened Anzu opened one eye to see that her hand was still a hand instead of a charred one. '_I told you, Anzu, sunlight will not harm you anymore_.'

She blinked rapidly. Was it that simple, she had the light back now? Taking a shaky breath, Anzu stepped outside.

Warmth, that was the first thing her skin registered. Anzu smiled in pure bliss as she wrapped her arms around herself. She was so happy she didn't even hear the door open, but she did hear the voice. "Fa-" the word was cut off abruptly, making Anzu's eyes snap open and turn around.

A man with blond hair and sharp blue gray with slight tan stood in the doorway. He was wearing jeans and blue shirt that only enhanced those eyes. There was something about him that looked slightly familiar . . . maybe it was they was he stood or . . . no, it _was_ the way he stood. The aura around him was almost like Atem's. Demanding, commanding, and battle ready. His mouth was hanging open in pure shock. "_What . . . what are you doing_?!"

From the bed Atem sat up, slightly confused. "Alex, what is Ra's name are you . . ." Atem trailed off as he spotted her and a second later his own jaw dropped.

~o~

His son's voice is what prompted him to wake up. Of course he couldn't truly be angry at Alexander because he wasn't really interrupting anything but still, sleep was sleep. But when he noticed that Alex was staring at the balcony which was still bathed in the light of the sunset.

Who was on the balcony shocked him even more.

Anzu stood there as if it was completely normal, as though she were still human. "Anzu? How are you alive?" She looked slightly conflicted, she knew something, but wasn't she wasn't sure if she could tell them. "Keep nothing from me, Anzu." He said softly.

She growled at him before stepping back into the shadows. She lifted both hands and slammed them against his forehead and Alex's. Atem was just about to pull away when something pulsed through him and suddenly, he was in darkness.

* * *

When he woke up he was not in his palace and it felt like he'd been hit with a giant hammer. A groan from beside him alerted Atem he wasn't alone. "Alex!"

"What is gods named happened?"

"Perhaps Anzu can explain that." He said, standing up slowly. Alex got to his own feet and they remained silent until two female voices filled the air.

"They wouldn't have believed me!" Anzu said, slightly panicked.

"Then what makes you think they'll believe me?" This voice was very familiar; it was the voice he heard in his head a lot when he was the only vampire.

"Atem knows you, kind of."

Alex looked over at his father. "You know the mystery woman?"

Atem shrugged. "Almost. Back when I was the only vampire it was her voice that guided me through a few things."

"Ah. So you were crazy when you were younger, it explains quite a few things."

"He was far from crazy, Alex." The two males looked up to see a woman and Anzu standing next to her. The only possible similarities between them were the blue eyes. "Hello Atem, Alex, I am Nerezza, Queen of the Darkness and the Mother of All Vampires."

Atem blinked at the title. She was a vampire, he could tell by her aura, but she was wearing large amounts of silver. "I'm sorry, but there's no record of a . . . vampire mother."

"There was one, you just couldn't read it." She said, holding up a book he'd found way back, where, he'd forgotten, but he put all those books in a safe place. "I have a few things to tell you, and some things you may not like."

"Could I ask how this involves me?" Alex asked.

Nerezza looked over at him and gave him a tender smile, one only a mother could give. "Come outside with us, both of you." She said as she turned around and left the crumbling ruin. Atem and Alex followed her until they reached the graveyard. Nerezza stopped at two gravestones. "Read them." She said.

Atem leaned down and read the inscriptions. "Jason, lover of the Beloved Queen of Darkness." He went to the second stone. "Alec, son of Jason and the Beloved Queen of Darkness." Atem stood up and faced Nerezza. "I still don't understand . . ." Nerezza told them the story within the book. Once told, Atem and Alex were shocked at the history that was right under their noses the whole time.

"The village that the Queen of Light attacked wasn't just any old village. Two years before the war happened, I was still at peace and trying to make my people happy. I traveled the country side and when I needed a place to stay, a man named Jason opened his home to me. What was only to be an over night stay turned to be a week stay. I fell in love with him and he loved me. For that week I didn't feel like an all important Queen, just a woman loved." She paused to take a shaky breath before continuing. "For half a year we went back and forth to each other in secret. Finally, it got so risky that we both agreed to stay apart. A week later I discovered I was with child. When he was born I knew what kind of danger he would be in so I called my Chosen Sister, a young woman by the name of Crystal, and asked her to take my son and raise him as her own. She did without complaint and moved to a village that was thought to be safe. Jason somehow found out about our son and moved into the village and silently watched over Alec."

Atem felt his soul shiver. "The attack . . ."

Nerezza looked away, tears gathering in her eyes. "Yes, when she attacked it caught everyone by surprise, but Jason was always on edge so he was ready. When he heard the small Army of Light charge at the village he ran to Crystal's home and warned her of what was to happen. Together they ran as far as they could." Nerezza leaned against a tree as the tears poured from her eyes. "I could see them when they died. That damned solider killed Jason, who blocked him as best he could but it was no use and then moved and killed Crystal and my son." Anzu appeared beside Nerezza, she too was crying, but she looked a little bit stronger as she laid a hand on the Queen of Darkness's shoulder.

"And the rest of the story follows." Anzu said softly. Nerezza nodded.

"For days I cried but my anger overpowered my anguish and I accepted Lady Light's wanted war. I wanted it to be very special, my accepting message that I would go to war with her. So I sent a small group of men to go after her king and daughter she'd had. They were brought to me and I showed them the bodies of my own family." She waved her hand in the air. Atem, Anzu, and Alex stared into the memory the Queen had given them.

_"Do you see this?" The little girl with long blond hair and pretty blue eyes was on her knees along with a man with bleach blond hair and green eyes. The girl sobbed at the fallen form of the infant child, having her mother's kindness towards children. Nerezza held the girl's chin. "Do you know who did this?"_

_"It wasn't us." The King spat._

_"Of course not. It was your Queen of Light who ordered the execution of one of my villages. My blood, my lover, and my Chosen Sister were among those who senselessly died. So you can see where this is going. You see, I need to accept her message for war, and I want it to be something special, something people will talk about for many years to come. Your heads will be perfect. Oh, I'll make it painless for both of you, but your Queen of Light won't know that." Nerezza said and picked up a sword. "For my son," she swung the blade, cleanly cutting the head off the girl. "And for my lover." She snarled and swung one last time to the king's neck, another perfectly clean cut. "Guards."_

_Two men came forward with two spears. "Take the heads to the Lady Light and tell her the reason as to why she lost these two." The guards bowed and went on with their business._

The memory faded into the mist. Anzu clung to Atem, crying softly. Alex felt something painful in his chest. "Your son, Alec . . ."

"He was you, once. A reincarnation." Nerezza said. "Teana was my first attempt to get back together with my chosen king, the reincarnation of Jason. Olympias was my second attempt, but due to the fact that she had another child to take care of, she refused to become a vampire. Anzu is my third and successful attempt."

"What happened to Teana?" Atem asked.

Nerezza eyed him, her smoky blue eyes turning to a bright red. "Atena is what happened."

Atem closed his eyes. "I knew it; I knew she had something to do with it."

Alex blinked. "Then why didn't you do anything about it?"

"How could I prove it?" Atem said. "If I sentenced her to death and she didn't do it, I would have lived with the guilt for the rest of my life. If she did do it, then I would have gotten a backlash from the Elders who watched over my rule until they were sure I was old enough. She would have lived, no matter the situation."

"Now she doesn't have to." Anzu said.

"Yes, she'll die, no ifs, ands, or whats. The problem is, now she has a large ring of followers who will do anything for her."

Anzu mused for a second before smiling. "The ceremony. My crowning, Atem, if she still thinks she has a chance let's let her think that way. The sheer fact alone that she tried to kill me is enough to kill her."

Alex was nodded. "Anzu's right, if we push the right buttons, Aunt Atena will snap."

Nerezza was now in control of herself and emotions, smiling. "Sounds like a plan."

The three vampires shared smiled. "Yes indeed, Nerezza."

* * *

Yeah, Atena is fucked. -_-

So, I hoped you like this update and I hope you like my Dragon Princess surprise. :3

Ten reveiws please!

Have a nice day or night!


	12. It's Not Over Yet

So as everyone can see, this is the final chapter of the story. (I know, didn't expect it to be finished this quick but for this story to conitnue, I need this chapter to happen.) You might or might not hate me for it, but hey, it's not like I'm leaving you at a cliffy... or maybe I am. *evil giggle* Oh well. Have fun reading.

Disclaimer, I own nothing.

* * *

Vampire Queen

Chapter 11

Atena looked out the night sky with both eyes. She'd healed several days ago but the scars she'd received mentally from her brother still hurt her. How was it he had still found someone when Teana had been his soul mate? She had been soft and kind, even if she had been Turned, she would have perfectly balanced his soul. But Anzu . . . Anzu was the complete opposite of what Teana was.

Strong where Teana was weak, bold while Teana had been shy . . . so many differences that seemed to outweigh the similarities. Sure, they both had blue eyes but Atena was sure that Teana's eyes had a touch of green in the blue while Anzu's eyes seemed to be pure blue, so pure it was almost painful to look that damned vampire in the eye.

Anzu took control and kept the control with an iron fist. That had been practically slapped into cops these days. Even some of her followers were starting to like the woman's calm aura and soothing smile compared to her own volatile temper and rare shows of kindness. Once that had been a sign of great power, but these days people wanted kindness from their rulers.

It sickened Atena.

They couldn't get everything they wanted! Sometimes rulers had no choice but to be cruel to their people.

Atena paused in her thoughts as she heard her brother walk past her door, acting as though it did not exist, that she did not exist. It made her soul cry.

When did it start? This obsession to possess her brother and in return be possessed by him . . .

~o~

_"Big brother!" a young girl cried out as she ran over to her male counterpart. Black spiky hair tipped with violet and blond bangs framing his face. He was in the regular prince fashion. He turned to her and smiled. _

_ "Hello Atena."_

_ She smiled and wrapped her brother in a tight hug. "I missed you so much." She said as her black hair tipped with violet fell out of its knot. _

_ "You were gone for only two days!"_

_ "But you're my big brother; Mother says I should never let you out of my sights because one day we'll be like Mother and Father."_

_ "Mother and Father weren't siblings."_

_ Atena frowned. "It's _tradition_, Atem."_

_ The boy sighed and continued on his walk through the garden. "Sometimes tradition is wrong."_

_ "Atem, Atem!" she called after him, but he continued on walking, as though he'd never heard her._

~o~

_The royal family stood before the new Pharaoh Atem. Atena had watched as her father stepped down and named her brother as king. It meant that she would be queen soon. "You called for us, son?" her mother spoke softly._

_ "I did." He said. "I have called the family together after a decision has been made. I talked about it with the Elders, and they have agreed to take my side on it."_

_ "And what is that, my son?" their father said softly._

_ "My marriage with Atena is _revoked and null_." Atena felt the blood drain out of her face and her soul grow incredibly cold. "I have studied a few things looking at other branches of royal families and I have found that many are ill while our family was almost never ill and we were much more . . . stable, then others. I looked into their family trees and found the source of that, intermarriage between siblings and half siblings. It leads to nothing but evil and _I will have none of it for my future children_."_

_ "I see," her father said softly. "I respect your decision my son." Atena felt like screaming. _He_ was the one who said they would be married in the first place! _How could_ he go against it now?!_

_ "Who have you chosen as wife?" their mother asked. _

_ "A young woman who's family is not even related to ours at all." He held out his hand to bring out a beautiful woman dressed in white and fine simple jewels. She had beautiful blue eyes, spotless skin without a blemish on it, and a slim, supple body of a goddess. "This is Teana, who also happens to be a childhood friend of mine." He said, a gentle smile he _never_ shared with her._

Ever.

_ Atena spun around and ran out of the room, her family calling out behind her. She ran into her room and cried her heart out, ruining her makeup. The door opened to her brother. "Atena . . ."_

_ "You bastard!" she screamed. "I love you, I've been your shadow, helping you in any way I could so you could reach your goals! I had a future with you, now I have none!"_

_ Atem's lips were pressed into a thin line. "You still have a chance." He growled. _

_ "No, you stupid brother, do you know what happens to useless princesses? Huh!? They continue to live on with no value except to look pretty and make alliances with other countries and kingdoms. If that is all I am to you then fine, betray me for another whore!" she spat savagely._

_ Somehow her brother's eyes seemed to glow. "You call Teana a whore one more time I'll make sure you die uselessly." He growled softly, silencing her for only a second._

_ "Fine, end my existence. It might make things easier on me."_

_ He laughed. "And risk handing the crown back over to father?" he leaned into her ear and whispered softly. "That won't be happening."_

~o~

Those moments nearly shattered her mind and sanity but she held on. Upon being Turned she saw it as a sign from Ra that her brother still loved her. She also saw it as a chance to get rid of her rival for her brother. Teana was still pathetically human, being protected by her brother all the time.

So Atena planned, got in some extra sleep and the end result was perfect. Teana still wandered the halls in the day time, and with Atena's gentle pushing, she was alone in a dark hallway that no one used anymore. She took the girl's mind and killed her, then staged her 'suicide'.

Then came that bitch Olympias. She had been a true out of the blue attack so Atena had little time but she had managed to confront the woman who originally planned to be Turned willingly. All Atena had to do was remind the idiot woman of the other child she had. She had taken a gamble on the Queen's motherly instincts and scored. Alexander the Great was a stain to the Vampire World. A child that hadn't even been wanted. What she hated about him was simple, he was so close to her brother where she wasn't.

Alexander was still Atem's pride and joy, after all, it wasn't everyday that a father could go around claiming that his son nearly took over Europe. But there was one more thing she hated about that brat.

He belong to Atem, he was Atem's son, but not her son.

"My lady."

Atena turned to see one of her followers bowed low. Her name was December, her original name she discarded when Teana died. For a time she went on nameless until she renamed herself December, a cold month, but full of joy and spirit. "What is it?"

"The Great Pharaoh has made a few changes."

"Did he decide that I was the only one for him?"

"No . . . but he is planning to be married with Anzu Mazaki so that during the crowning ceremony there could be no one to stand between them."

Atena felt her rage burn coldly. "That bastard." She growled and stood up. "I'll make sure that wedding ceremony is crashed and Anzu Mazaki," she grinned. "Is dead!"

* * *

Anzu was in a simple dress with nothing too flashy on it. She would be wearing flashy on the day of her crowning so the wedding would be toned down. As she walked down to where Atem stood Anzu opened her senses up, trying to find Atena.

_'Relax. I let you know when she's near_.' Atem said softly.

Anzu nodded but there was something else that was bothering her. Her anger was hard to control at the moment, as if her emotions knew of something she didn't. Taking another deep breath, she tried to sooth the crazy emotions.

'_Anzu_!'

The lessons with Nerezza, the endless battle sessions where she got beaten, finally paid off. With grace she didn't know she had, Anzu was on the other side of the room, a sword she slipped under her dress for defensive purposes out in the air, its gleaming blade a warning. Atena was standing in shock, not expecting her prey to be so fast. Atem appeared in front of his sister, grinning. "Finally, I have you."

Atena looked shocked. "What?"

"I know what you did, sister dearest. You forced Teana to kill herself, you didn't hurt Olympias, but you changed her mind. I know you even tried to kill Alexander."

"For a reason!" she screamed.

"Then tell me before I kill you."

"He wasn't wanted. You don't think I noticed when you nearly ripped up that damned letter the bitch sent you?! Oh, I noticed. As for Teana, she took what was mine to begin with!" she snarled and slammed her fist into his chest. Atem was forced to take a few steps back but Anzu steadied him. Atena was circling them both now. "As for Anzu, she might as well be everything you hate!"

Atem snarled and grabbed his sister's throat, slamming her into the wall. "Everything I hate, huh? That's a very interesting theory, sister, but now, here's something different. You see, the moment I met Anzu, I got Teana back."

"What?"

"Anzu is the reincarnation of Olympias, Teana, oh, and the Mother of all Vampires, the Dark Queen Nerezza."

Atena froze at the titles and turned her gaze to the woman she despised. Hazy mists floated behind her, two very familiar. Teana and Olympias, both glaring at her accusingly. The third mist hummed with power, her dark frosty blue eyes seared holes in her soul. "No. I got rid of them!" she screamed.

Anzu froze. '_Nerezza, Atena's mind is fracturing_.'

The Dark Queen froze. '_If she goes completely insane she'll destroy everything in her path_.'

Anzu relayed the information to her husband, their connection strong.

~oo~

_Nerezza stepped forward for the first time in solid form. "Atem, King of the Vampires, do you take Anzu once more as you did in the past as your partner, your wife, and as the mother of your children and future children?"_

_ "Yes." He said. Nerezza nodded before turning to Anzu._

_ "Anzu, reincarnation of the Dark Queen, do you take Atem once more as you did in the past as your partner, your husband, and as the father of your children and future children?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Your blessings to one another."_

_ Atem bowed his head and rested his forehead against Anzu's. "I give you the blessing of courage, so that even if you think you don't have enough to face the future, I will be your courage."_

_ Anzu sighed. "I give you the blessing of kindness, so that even when you feel evil, feel unable to show it, I will be your kindness."_

_ Anzu felt him squeeze her hand by only a tiny bit. "I give you the blessing of wisdom, so that even though you are young, your soul has seen more then you think to believe. Should you feel foolish and uncertain, I will be your wisdom."_

_ Anzu was blushing heavily now. "I give you the blessing of love, when you feel incapable, when you think you're incapable of feeling anything, I will be there to show that you capable of such, I will be your love."_

_ Atem looked at her in shock before he smiled. "I can't beat that blessing." He said softly. Nerezza smiled and touched their left hands._

_ "The ceremony is complete, bound together, you two will never part from one another." _

_ Both looked down to see silver tattooed on their ring fingers. They smiled to each other, their happiness palpable. _

~oo~

"Atena, you attempted to kill my wife and for that the punishment is death." He said walking forward. His sister smirked.

"Hardly." She laughed, pulling out a pure silver blade. "When I first saw you use this to disarm our Uncle, I had to have this beautiful sword. It called to me, whispered of the things I could do with it."

Atem watched her carefully now, knowing that he could stand the light, but silver could still kill him. "Put that down, sister."

"No!" she screamed. "You chose that whore over me, your first lover!"

"You were never my first love." He snapped, baring his fangs.

"_Four fucking times_, you gave her love, but to me only once. No more, if I can't have you then she won't have you!" Atena charged. Anzu bolted into action and pushed Atem out of the way as the silver sword went through her, barely missing her spine. Gasping, Anzu clutched the sword tightly in her hands, making Atena laugh. "Foolish, foolish vampire. Die!" she screamed and swiftly removed the sword.

"Anzu!" Atem cried out. Alexander came from out of the shadows and helped his father to his feet. "No!"

Atena fell into gales of laughter, a maddening sound, but it slowly died. "Fall, die." She growled.

Anzu took a deep breath and grabbed the sword with as much speed she could muster and slammed it into the vampire's heart. Atena gasped as her eyes widened in shock. "N . . . no."

"It's over, Atena."

The vampire grabbed Anzu and whispered into her ear, a hissing evil sound. "It will never be over Nerezza." Anzu's blood froze in her veins. "I will return, I will be the survivor and you will die, leaving Jason to me alone." Atena leaned away, grinning as blood escaped her lips, like a horrible waterfall. For a brief single second Atena's black hair became a pretty blond and her eyes a shocking gold. Her skin paled only slightly though.

"_You_ . . ."

Atena dissolved into dust then, still smiling. Anzu dropped the sword and stepped away, shocked and what she just realized, what she had just learned. Alex forced his father to sit down while he went to, in reality, his mother. "Mother." He said softly.

Anzu turned to Alexander the Great, her memories that were once lost had now returned. "I was wrong." She said.

"Wrong about what?" Atem asked as he got up with Seto and Joey watching him closely now.

"The war, the reason why the Queens fought, they wanted to know who would be the savior of the world. At first we thought it was whoever was more powerful, but we were wrong. The key to finding out who was the savior wasn't power, but a single man who fathered a child in both the Light and Night. Both of us found out the true key to that knowledge when we died and were reborn"

Atem felt a chill travel down his spine. "Jason." He whispered hoarsely.

Anzu turned to Atem. "That's why Atena was so obsessed with you, she was trying to keep me and my past selves away from you the whole time, but when she was reborn, she was born too close to you, too close as in being your sister, so she kept trying to use the Ancient Egyptian custom to get together with you once more."

Atem felt as though the air in his lungs had been sucked out as he collapsed on the stone floor to his knees. He wasn't just the reincarnation of a simple man, but the key to two warring Queens.

'_Atem_?' Anzu whispered to him. He got up and wrapped her in a tight hug upon hearing the fear.

"I would rather be killed a hundred times then part with you." He said, kissing her roughly. "The light is beautiful, but the night provides more mystery and beauty than the light."

Anzu felt her knees nearly give way as she clung to her husband. Joey stepped forward, slightly pale. "So . . . what does this mean?"

Anzu turned to where Nerezza was within her realm, but the Dark Queen was gone, now resting within Anzu's soul like Teana and Olympias. She closed her eyes and listened to her soul.

She opened her eyes to stare at the men before her. "It's not over yet."

* * *

OOOOOOOOOO!

Shit just got REAL!

Yes, this will continue, no need to freak out. Everyone breath.

So The daughter that we read in the last chapter didn't belong to the king that the Lady Light married, she was Jason's daughter. Original he loved Lady Light and went to the land of Night to spy on the Dark Queen. As we know that plan backfired and Jason fell in love with Nerezza, fathering a son, Alec. To keep things straight, Jason truely fell in love with Nerezza, Lady Light, (and I have yet to name her) was just a fling.

So any more questions and I will be happy to answer. To answer the main one that will probably be in most reviews is yes, THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE!

Have anice day or night! (remember to review!) :D Thank you for reading and finishing part two of this series. See you in part three, _The Choosen Queen_!


End file.
